


Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

by BrokenWings395



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Branding, Heavy Angst, Heavy gore, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Torture, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Insanity, M/M, Murder, PTSD, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Sexual Abuse, Smoking, slight BDSM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenWings395/pseuds/BrokenWings395
Summary: Ja'far always knew there was a monster in the room.He could feel it staring at him, teeth bloodied and claws sharp.He never realized that the monster he was staring at was just his own reflection.The monster. Was him.





	1. The Life Of An Assassian

Blood.

Ja'far had forgotten what the liquid was even for.

The red, iron smelling fluid was the only thing on his hands after a day of hard work.

He kinda liked the warm feeling, it made him feel alive. It gave him a purpose in life.

A reason to live after all his pain and suffering as a child.

His victim laid dead under him, the girl's hazel eyes dull and lifeless, blood dripping down her pale face.

She was an easy kill, and sent a message to her father in debt.

He got up and started to walk away from the scene, the road barely illuminated from the street lights with dying bulbs.

The night was silent, like death, the one thing he was surrounded by his entire life.

Ja'far took out his box of cigarettes, along with a lighter. He took a cigarette out, put the box back into his pocket, and lit the cigarette.

He put it in his mouth, breathing in a good whiff of nicotine. He sighed as he blew out a puff of smoke, leaning against a brick wall.

"So, great job with that," a voice said from above as a figure jumped down from the rooftop.

Ja'far sighed, taking another whiff of the cigarette, "Just hand me the money, Judar."

Judar laughed, his red eyes nearly glowing in the dark alleyway, handing the pale haired boy a large stack of cash, "Here ya go."

Ja'far sighed, taking the cash and stuffing it in the pocket of his hoodie.

Judar chuckled, "Come back to headquarters, we have a new target for you after your little 'break'."

Ja'far nodded, puffing out the smoke.

Judar smirked, walking over and running his finger along Ja'far's chin before walking away, vanishing into the darkness of the night.

Ja'far sighed, walking back to his apartment, he was thankful he wore a black hoodie, where blood was nearly impossible to see on.

The complex was silent except for a few barking dogs, which annoyed Ja'far every night. His cat, Bella, played with the small toys he had bought her. The calico was pretty happy with her toys, even if she didn't have many.

Ja'far made sure to get his small I.D, which they had given him so they could identify him easily. He set his weapon for this kill down, a small knife, and walked over to Bella, stroking the small cat behind her ears.

She purred in delight, loving the feeling of her owner's touch.

Ja'far smiled softly as he stopped and went to fill her food bowl as well as replace her water with fresh water. Bella watched him from her cat bed, where a small mouse toy lay between her two front paws.

Ja'far tried to keep the monster inside of him caged, but the bars were rusted and easy to break.

It scratched and it growled, roaring in his mind. Ja'far tried to tell himself the monster wasn't him.

But the monster only became stronger with each kill.

Sometimes he would look in the cracked mirror, seeing himself in every panel of glass. Instead of a human, he saw a monster.

A monster who spilled blood on these streets, and yet, he could still feel the blood on his hands. The blood he had washed off moments before, it forever stained his hands.

Bella letting out a loud meow snapped Ja'far out of his thoughts, him gently smiling at the cat as he got out the pack of cat food and the bowl. He filled it while he felt Bella's eyes on him, watching his every move.

Ja'far sighed, using the scoop inside of the bag to fill up her bowl, his ears catching every little sound. The sounds of footsteps as people walked to their apartments, people opening and closing doors, dogs barking, every sound filled his ears.

He sighed as he tried to block out the sounds, putting Bella's food bowl down on the ground. The cat jumped from the counter and started eating her food. Ja'far smiled, walking over to the sink to fill her water bowl.

He had to meet Judar at headquarters in a few minutes. So he hurried to fill her bowl, put it on the floor, and ready himself to go back out into the darkened world.

The complex was silent when he walked out, the only sound was an owl hooting from the forest behind the complex.

Ja'far's eyes looked around before walking off, heading towards an abandoned warehouse only a block over. His mind was everywhere, stuck in a constant loop between sanity and insanity.

A few kids walked by him, talking about normal things, not giving a care in the world for the pale haired teen.

Ja'far didn't mind, his dark green eyes focusing on the road in front of him.

He kept walking, turning a corner to where the slums of the town were. Gangs roamed here, drugs were sold here, and Ja'far's headquarters were here. It was the abandoned warehouse at the end of the street.

He could feel the eyes of others on him as he walked down the cracked sidewalk, a few whistling at him to try and get his attention. Ja'far ignored them, walking past them as he got closer and closer to what he called _hell_ on _earth_.

Judar was waiting at the entrance in his black leather jacket, ripped black jeans, and black boots. His red eyes locked onto Ja'far as the assassin got closer and closer.

"Looking broken as always," Judar sneered as Ja'far stopped in front of him. Ja'far's expression didn't change at the comment, and he took off his hoodie. He had his black tank top underneath which showed his tattoo. His _mark_. His _**title**_.

The tattoo was of a white snake appearing to curl around his arm, it's long fangs bloodied.

Judar flicked his finger at Ja'far's lip piercing, smirking, "Come inside now, you have work to do you know?"

Ja'far nodded and walked inside, heading directly to the large meeting room where he was assigned every target.

Judar closed the door and walked beside him, grabbing the waistband of Ja'far's jeans and pulling the side down slightly.

On his hip was a black sun. Ja'far was branded. Nothing more than _property_.

 **Judar's** property.

Ja'far sighed as they entered the room, Judar taking his place at the table at the front. He pulled out a sheet of paper from the drawer, handing it to Ja'far. It was his new target's information.

_**Name: Sinbad** _

_**Age: 18** _

_**Occupation: Student at Sindria High School** _

Ja'far continued to read the information, taking it all in.

Judar chuckled, "I have got you enrolled in the school, you start your mission tomorrow. Here is your schedule for the school. Make sure you memorize his classes too and when he is away from others."

Judar handed Ja'far another sheet of paper, the assassin taking it and looking over it. He nodded, "Is there anything else you want of me, _Judar_?" He sneered the last part, his green eyes locked onto the other's menacing red.

Judar smirked, "Not at the moment. But maybe later I will." He winked at Ja'far, before motioning for him to leave.

Ja'far nodded and left the room, walking out of the building and lighting another cigarette. Dogs started barking at him as he walked down the sidewalk, more people whistling at him.

Ja'far sighed, putting the lit cigarette in his mouth and breathing in the tobacco and nicotine.

His mind swirled with thoughts from both the angel and the devil on his shoulder, but it seemed his angel was slowly dying. He felt he was on a tightrope, and the rope was on the brink of snapping under him.

He kept walking, puffing out the smoke from the cigarette, waiting a few seconds, then breathed in another whiff of the drug.

When he made it back to his apartment, he stripped down to his boxers and crawled under the covers, the cigarette from earlier in an ashtray at the front of the complex.

Bella crawled into her cat bed near Ja'far's bed, giving a small swish of her tail before she settled to fall asleep. Ja'far buried his head in the soft pillows as he closed his eyes, falling sleep slowly.

Soon, the light of morning arrived, Ja'far waking up early as usual. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up, stretching as he started to fully awake. Bella was awake already, playing with one of her toys.

Ja'far got out of the bed and started to dress in his usual attire, sliding his hoodie over his head. He yawned a bit before heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Bella followed him, the small mouse toy in her mouth.

Ja'far sighed as he picked up the toothbrush, putting some toothpaste on it, and started brushing. Bella meowed and pawed at the cabinet, her pretty brown eyes staring up at her owner.

Ja'far refused to look in the mirror as he brushed, already feeling the monster awake and ready to start another day of torture.

Ja'far turned the faucet on and spit out the remaining toothpaste in his mouth, rinsing his mouth out good before grabbing his comb and running it through his hair a few times.

He walked into the kitchen and ate a quick breakfast, looking over his schedule. He could drive to the school, it wasn't that far. But he could walk too, he had no problem with it.

Ja'far heard a knock at the door and got up, walking over to the door and opening it to reveal Judar. The black haired teen chuckled, "I thought you could use a small lift to the school, don't want you wearing yourself out." Ja'far could hear the sarcasm in his voice, and he sighed, "Fine."

Judar smirked, "I'll wait for you in my car." He then left and headed to the recognizable black Porsche in the parking lot.

Ja'far quickly got his stuff together, knowing Judar already had his supplies ready for him.

Bella meowed at him one more time before he left the apartment, walking to Judar's black Porsche.

Judar smirked, one hand on the wheel with his other holding a cigarette. He rolled his window down, "Want a small smoke before school?"

Ja'far nodded as he got into the car, Judar putting his cigarette in his mouth. Ja'far pulled out one from his box and put it in his mouth, leaning over to press the end against the lit end of Judar's.

Judar smirked as Ja'far pulled away, pulling out his cigarette and puffing out the smoke. "You sure like to make smoking so damn sexual," he said with a smirk.

Ja'far stared at him before leaning over, pulling his cigarette out of his mouth, and blowing the smoke in Judar's face.

Judar coughed a bit, growling at Ja'far, "You are getting punished for that later." The assassin rolled his eyes, "Just start the car."

Judar huffed and started up the Porsche, backing out of the parking lot and onto the road. Ja'far put the cigarette to his lips again, breathing in the drug.

Judar kept his eyes on the road, putting his cigarette to his lips as well. The car was very smoky, though the two didn't mind. Ja'far puffed out more smoke, staring at the many cars that went by them.

These people had normal lives.

Unlike the two of them.

Judar glanced at Ja'far now and then as they neared the school, Ja'far already seeing his target at the entrance to the school. His purple hair and yellow eyes matching the picture on the paper perfectly. He was with a red headed girl, whose red hair was tied back with a hair pin.

Ja'far kept his eyes on him as Judar pulled into the parking lot, letting Ja'far out. "Remember what you are supposed to do," Judar said as Ja'far tossed his cigarette onto the ground. Ja'far nodded as he climbed out of the car and headed for the door. Judar reached over to close the door and drove off.

Ja'far sighed as he walked up to the door, Sinbad going inside with the girl beside him.

Ja'far walked in behind them, immediately pulling out his schedule and finding his home room. ELA. Just lovely.

He quickly located the room, walking by many different people who didn't seem to notice him. He didn't care, hearing the bell ring.

The teacher smiled at him as he walked in, noticing how he had the new kid aura.

"You must be Ja'far, right?" She said in a gentle tone. Ja'far nodded, the teacher pointing him to an empty desk.

He saw his target right there in the desk beside his.

He walked over and sat down in his seat, feeling Sinbad's eyes on him.

He didn't make eye contact, though he smiled to acknowledge he knew Sinbad was staring at him.

\--------

Sinbad sighed as he opened his binder to start working on their warm up poems.

He heard the door open and his yellow eyes trailed up, seeing a beautiful, pale, white haired boy. His eyes were the gorgeous color of a dark green emerald, and freckles dusted his cheeks.

Their teacher smiled, "You must be Ja'far, right?" The boy nodded and their teacher directed him to the empty desk beside Sinbad.

Sinbad swallowed as Ja'far sat down in the chair, locking his eyes onto the pale beauty.

He saw the smile and smiled back, maybe this class wasn't so boring after all.


	2. Who You Belong To

Ja’far was bored out of his mind during the school day, and he was lucky Judar had packed him something to eat.

Finally a caring act from the bastard.

He sat at a deserted table, pulling out his food from a normal paper bag.

He saw someone out of the corner of his eyes as he pulled out a sandwich and began eating it after removing it from the bag.

“Hey,” he heard, turning to his left to see Sinbad sitting right beside him with a brought lunch as well.

He had that look of love in his eyes, like a school girl looking at her crush.

His attire did not match his personality from what Ja’far had seen. It was mostly black, a choker around his neck and-

“Is that a pack of cigarettes in your pocket?”

Sinbad chuckled, “Yes, yes it is.”

Ja’far chuckled as he took a bite of his sandwich, chewing it well before swallowing, “Think I can have a smoke with you after school?”

Sinbad smirked, “Sure, do you have a phone? I can put my number in.”

Ja’far smiled as he pulled out his phone and handed it to Sinbad, who put his number in along with his name.

Ja’far smirked, this man didn’t seem so bad after all.

But since this is his target, having him fall for him made his job so much easier.

For Ja’far, it was fun to play with the hearts of his unfortunate victims.

Sinbad handed him his phone back and Ja’far shoved it in the pocket of his hoodie.

Sinbad chuckled, “So, how has your day been so far?”

Ja’far took another bite of his sandwich, “Mostly boring, makes me wanna go have a smoke more than ever.”

Sinbad smiled, leaning against his hand, “That’s why I always have a pack on me, a way to release all that stress.”

Ja’far chuckled as he swallowed, watching Sinbad wave to someone and three people walk over, sitting down across from them.

One was a short girl, blonde hair in a side ponytail that outlined her small face. She had wide, brown eyes that seemed to sparkle.

Another was a taller male, his red hair spiky and his eyes and menacing red. He had a piercing below his bottom lip, and he had a very muscular build. He was very quiet, and seemed to only make small grunts and nods to questions and others.

The third was a tan male, longer white hair trailing over his shoulders. His eyes were sharp with a deep green color, and he seemed to be a very sociable man.

Sinbad smiled, “Ja’far, this is Pisti, Masrur, and Sharrkan.”

Ja’far nodded to acknowledge their presence at the table, giving a soft smile.

They seemed nice, and Sinbad soon started a conversation with them. Ja’far listened intently as he continued to eat, before feeling Sinbad’s hand on his thigh.

His face flushed a dark red as he glared at Sinbad, who only winked at him before continuing to talk.

He put his sandwich down and packed his lunch back up, not feeling very hungry anymore as he looked at the newest arrivals and listened to them.

He will need to get these three out of the way if he wanted to get to Sinbad.

Sinbad pulled out an apple and took a bite of it, before sliding a flask out of his pocket.

He looked to make sure no one was paying attention to them before unscrewing the top and taking a good solid gulp of whatever alcoholic liquid was in there.

Ja’far smirked gently as Sinbad screwed the top back on and put it back into his pocket.

Then, Ja’far heard the bell ring and he pulled his schedule up on his phone.

Sinbad snuck a quick peek at Ja’far’s schedule and chuckled, “Seems I have the same class as you. Again.”

Ja’far chuckled and got up, “Come on, let’s hurry up.”

Sinbad smiled and waved goodbye to his friends before following behind Ja’far, soon catching up to walk beside him amongst the crowd of students heading to and from lunch.

Ja’far had put his lunch in the trash before shoving his hands into the pocket of his hoodie, Sinbad right beside him.

“So, Where is our next class?” Ja’far asked with a sly smirk.

Sinbad chuckled, “Just follow me, it’s physics.”

Ja’far groaned at that, rolling his eyes before following Sinbad down the hall.

The school was huge, covering a lot of ground and having two stories stuffed with classes.

Sinbad chuckled as he passed through the students, before stopping at a locker, “This is yours, correct?”

Ja’far nodded, “Yes, it is.” He started to put in the combination in the lock, opening his locker and taking the binder and books he needed, along with a few pencils.

Sinbad smiled as he leaned against the locker beside Ja’far’s, waiting patiently for him to get done.

Ja’far closed his locker, books in hand, “Where are yours?”

“Oh, already in the classroom, I dropped them off before heading to lunch.”

“Very clever, no wonder you showed up late.”

Sinbad chuckled before walking down the hall, Ja’far following beside him as they passed numerous classrooms and lockers.

Soon, Sinbad stopped at one with a wide open door, covered in multiple decorations as to try and cheer up the students here.

Ja’far walked in first, Sinbad following close behind.

Sinbad chuckled, “Follow me, I know where you can sit.”

Ja’far felt Sinbad’s arm wrap around his waist and he blushed again, Sinbad leading him to a table on the side of the room.

It was next to the window, a sink on the side and a binder next to it, presumably Sinbad’s.

Sinbad sat down at one side, patting the table to signal Ja’far to sit down, which the pale haired teen obeyed and sat down beside Sinbad.

His face was still flushed, “What is with you and your flirty advances?”

“Oh, but they are working, aren’t they?”

Ja’far huffed before he heard the tardy bell ring and the teacher enter the class.

Sinbad whispered to him, “You can copy my notes from past lessons you missed.”

Ja’far nodded before resting his chin on the palm of his hand, watching as the teacher introduced the lesson for today.

Ja’far felt Sinbad’s hand on his thigh yet again, and he was glad they sat in the back of the classroom.

Ja’far rolled his eyes before the teacher asked the students to prepare a sheet of paper to take notes on.

“Great,” Ja’far groaned, Sinbad chuckling softly.

“Don’t worry, this teacher is actually kind about taking notes. She lets us have more time to copy them down correctly.”

Ja’far watched as she turned to the first slide, and he started taking down as much information as he could.

He couldn’t believe he had to go to school all for his fucking job.

\- - - - - - -

Ja’far sighed in relief when the bell rang, looking down at his schedule again on his phone.

“Physical Education,” He said with a groan, Sinbad laughing.

“Again, same class.”

Ja’far rolled his eyes, but he was really glad about this. No memorizing most of Sinbad’s classes, most of them were with him.

Ja’far got up along with Sinbad, “Now you need to lead me to that class.”

Sinbad chuckled, “Follow me, the gym is easy to find.”

Ja’far smiled and followed behind Sinbad, before seeing Sinbad stop.

Ja’far looked in front of Sinbad and saw a group of red headed teens, all seem to be of different ages.

One walked towards Sinbad, his red hair tied back and a goatee at his chin. His eyes were a deep red, similar to Masrur’s, but these had a very suspicious feeling to them.

He spoke to Sinbad with a deep and serious tone, students backing away to make a circle around them.

“What the hell is wrong with you?”

Sinbad kept his composure, chuckling softly, “What did I do this time, Kouen?”

Ja’far looked behind said man, and saw the girl from earlier that day. She was conversing with Sinbad.

“You know exactly what you did,” Kouen growled, “My sister was crying earlier this morning because you rejected her.”

Sinbad laughed, “I did not reject her, I merely said no to a date because I was busy this afternoon, turns out I’ll be busier than ever after some events today.”

Kouen seemed more angry now, “So, you reject her and walk off?”

Ja’far noticed how defensive he was over a small subject. He was protective of his family it seemed.

“Like I said, Kouen, I said no to a date due to being busy this afternoon.”

Then, Sinbad walked beside Kouen, whispering something into his ear before beckoning Ja’far to follow him out of the view of the crowd.

Ja’far walked by Kouen swiftly, making eye contact with him only once before they safely made it to the gym, which happened to be very close by.

The bell rung the minute they stepped through the door, Sinbad walking over to a group of people.

Ja’far followed, seeing a woman, and two men.

The woman was dressed in black, with long, wavy, blue hair trailing over her shoulder. Her eyes were a lovely shade of blue. She had earrings on in the shape of seashells, unusual as it did not match any of her outfit.

The shorter of the two men had red hair, a long section of his bangs concealing part of his face. Again, dressed in all black.

The taller one had green hair, short and spiked. He had one earring that had a red jewel hanging from a long, gold chain.

Sinbad chuckled as Ja’far walked forward, the taller male asking who he was.

Sinbad smiled, “This is Ja’far. Ja’far, meet Yamuraiha, Spartos, and Drakon.”

Ja’far smiled and gave a small nod, seeing the others introduce themselves to him.

“So, what are we doing?” Ja’far asked, seeing the class head outside.

“More ‘do what you like’ stuff outside with the sports equipment,” Yamuraiha said, “We’re heading under the bleachers, the teachers don’t have a good eye.”

Ja’far chuckled before he set his books down along with everyone else’s near the bleachers inside the gym.

Sinbad chuckled, starting towards the doors, “Come on, Ja’far, this is what we do daily.”

Ja’far nodded and followed behind Sinbad, the other three walking with them and chatting along the way to the outside bleachers.

The field was huge, and students were already throwing footballs, soccer balls, and other sports equipment.

Ja’far huffed as the sun’s light hit him, his black clothing doing nothing to help cool him off. He felt Sinbad grab his hand as they headed under the bleachers, where it was nice and cool.

Sinbad sat down, his hand still grasping Ja’far’s. The pale teen sat down beside him, look at the other three sitting across from them.

“So, um, what do you guys do down here?” He asked, obviously knowing what other kinds of activities go on underneath the bleachers. More inappropriate things.

Sinbad chuckled, “Relax, drink, smoke. You name it.”

Ja’far chuckled before Sinbad leaned in towards his neck, feeling his hot breath on his neck as Sinbad placed his lips gently against it.

Ja’far blushed furiously, but didn’t push away. He instead wrapped his arms around the other, letting out a soft moan.

“Wow, guys, have you forgotten we are here?” Drakon said, “Or are you guys so horny you can’t wait to get a room?”

Ja’far stared at Drakon as Yamuraiha gently shoved him, Spartos chuckling as Sinbad continued his assault on Ja’far’s sensitive neck.

Sinbad then removed his lips from Ja’far’s neck and kissed him passionately, taking the other by surprise.

Sinbad wrapped his arms around the other’s waist as he moved him to sit in his lap.

Ja’far sank into the kiss immediately, kissing back as the other three watched and conversed.

Sinbad pulled away with a laugh and Ja’far chuckled, his face still a deep red.

“Think you don’t mind stay over at my house?” Sinbad asked, leaning against the inside of the bleachers with Ja’far still on his lap.

Ja’far smiled, “Sure, not like I have anything to do when school is out for the day.”

Sinbad chuckled, Ja’far moving to sit in between the purple haired teen’s legs.

Yamuraiha pulled out a flask from her pocket and starting drinking it, Drakon and Spartos conversing about their previous classes and illegal activity on school grounds.

Ja’far pulled out his phone and quickly texted Judar that he was staying over, Sinbad kissing the back of Ja’far’s neck.

‘Wow, being a slut already? I expected more of you.’

Ja’far rolled his eyes before putting his phone away, smiling at Sinbad’s affection.

They continued on like this, conversing about different things, drinking, and Ja’far being attacked by Sinbad’s affection.

Then the teacher blew his whistle to signal all the students to head back inside as class was about to end.

Yamuraiha out her flask away and followed Drakon and Spartos towards the gym.

Sinbad and Ja’far followed after them, Ja’far looking down at his schedule.

Sinbad was about to speak, but Ja’far spoke for him, “Don’t tell me, we’re going to the same area.”

Sinbad laughed, “Exactly.”

Ja’far chuckled, “For me, it’s a free period, no class.”

Sinbad smiled with a wink, “Students with a free period head to the library, work on stuff or read.”

Ja’far smiled as they walked inside the gym, heading towards where Ja’far’s books sat.

He picked them up, Sinbad wrapping his arm around Ja’far’s waist as the bell rang, “Follow me, this is the last period of the day.”

Ja’far waved to the other three before Sinbad lead him out.

This was going perfectly. Sinbad already made his move on him, convinced the other loved him back. He was falling for the bait, making himself an easier target.

Sinbad walked down the hall through the ocean of students, Ja’far still beside him as they headed to the library.

The library was easy to recognize with the darkest color of doors with the windows covered.

Sinbad opened the door and Ja’far walked in first, looking around at the many books that lined the shelves.

Sinbad walked over to a table and sat down, Ja’far setting his books down before walking over to pick out a book to read.

Sinbad watched him before turning his attention to the television.

It was a news report on the string of murders happening town, and detailing how every crime scene had the symbol of a black sun on the wall behind every victim.

Ja’far turned to the television, seeing the report on his most recent victim. He walked over, Sinbad speaking in a low tone, “Everyone has been tense since these murders started happening, what is going on?”

Ja’far sat down beside Sinbad, “It is kind of frightening.”

Sinbad put his arm around Ja’far’s waist, “I’ll keep you safe, don’t worry.”

Ja’far chuckled, “Thank you, but I can handle myself.”

Sinbad chuckled, watching the news report as Ja’far got back up to go get a book.

He went to the mystery section, index finger tracing over the books in the search for something that catches his eye.

He acts like he found a interesting book and pulled it off the shelf, walking over to Sinbad and sitting beside him before opening the book.

Sinbad peered over and kissed Ja’far’s cheek lightly, the smaller male chuckling as he started to read.

But his ears were elsewhere.

Picking up different sounds.

The thumps of students and faculty as they walked across the carpet floor. The eerie screech of the wheels on the cart as the librarian transporting her cargo to their homes in the library. And the almost monotone voice of the news reporter on the television, detailing the events.

It was unbeknownst to Sinbad that the murderer was in the school. Or, more precisely.

The boy sitting right beside him.

Ja’far looked up as he felt a shadow consume his form, seeing a tall man in front of them.

Sinbad smiled as he acknowledged the presence of the other, “Hey, Hina.”

The man was very tall. His long, light blue hair was tied back in a ponytail. He had more of a formal outfit on rather than what Sinbad was wearing.

Sinbad smiled, “Ja’far, this is another one of my friends. This is Hinahoho, he’s the swimming coach.”

No wonder he was dressed formally.

Ja’far gave a slight wave as he looked back down at the book, looking at the various sentences along the thin pages.

Hinahoho chuckled, “I’m sorry but i have limited time, I need to be over at the pool right now.”

Sinbad nodded, watching as the man left to do his job.

Ja’far continued to read, Sinbad waiting patiently as he watched the time. He then got out his phone, looking through various websites.

This period seemed to go by pretty fast, Ja’far not even realizing how long he had been reading before hearing the last bell of the day ring.

He quickly closed the book and hurried to put it back on the shelf. Sinbad watched with an amused smile, getting up from his chair.

Ja’far walked back over to the taller male, Sinbad smiling before heading for the door, “You don’t have to get anything from your locker right?”

Ja’far picked up his books and binder, “No, I don’t.”

Sinbad smiled, waiting for Ja’far to get closer before opening the large door and walking out.

Ja’far followed behind him, staying close to him through the swarm of students.

The hallways were filled with the sounds of lockers opening and closing, students chatting, doors opening, and footsteps as students headed to leave the school.

Sinbad was headed towards the parking lot, Ja’far looking around it for his car.

He only knew which one it was when Sinbad pulled out his car key and pushed the button, Ja’far seeing a black Porsche give a short whistle.

He stayed beside Sinbad as they walked, seeing parents picking up their kids and other students go to their cars.

Sinbad opened the passenger door and Ja’far climbed in, closing the door as Sinbad walked over to climb into the driver’s seat.

“Where are we going?” Ja’far asked as he put his books down and buckled his seatbelt.

“Just to a more secluded side of the school,” Sinbad said as they slowly started to drive over to the back of the school, where a few other students were having a smoke as well.

Sinbad stopped the car and pulled the key out of the ignition, getting out with Ja’far.

The other students didn’t seem to mind them, Sinbad pulling out his pack of cigarettes and a lighter as he leaned against the brick wall.

Ja’far stayed beside him, Sinbad handing him a cigarette, the pale teen taking it greedily.

Sinbad lit his first, putting it in his mouth to inhale the drug before removing the cigarette and releasing the smoke, giving Sinbad a dragon like appearance.

Then he lit Ja’far’s, the drug filling him with a sense of relaxation. The nicotine going through his body was a nice feeling, and he blew out the smoke in puffs.

Sinbad smirked, “You seem to enjoy this.”

Ja’far chuckled, taking a quick whiff of the drug, “It helps me relax, it’s a nice feeling when you have the nicotine in your body.”

Sinbad chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Ja’far’s waist, the smaller male now not blushing whenever he made an advance.

Sinbad moved to kiss Ja’far’s neck, nipping and sucking at the sensitive skin.

Ja’far moaned softly, letting Sinbad abuse his neck and cover it with bruises and marks.

Sinbad smirked before pulling Ja’far against him, locking the other’s lips in a deep and passionate kiss.

Ja’far wrapped his arms around Sinbad’s neck, kissing back with just as much force, deepening their kiss even further.

“God damn,” Sinbad whispered as he pulled away a bit, “You’re so fucking beautiful when you’re like this.”

Ja’far smirked and bit his lower lip, “I can show you more, if you want.”

He had a slight purr in his voice, and Sinbad knew what he meant by that. “Get into the car, more specifically, the backseat,” Sinbad said, eyes darkening with lust.

Ja’far smirked as Sinbad unlocked his car, allowing Ja’far to climb into the backseat.

Sinbad climbed in after him, cigarette still in hand and lit.

Ja’far smirked as Sinbad sat down, and he closed the door before situating himself on the floor.

He traced a finger over the bulge in Sinbad’s jeans, and started to unzip them as Sinbad continued to smoke, his face remaining calm.

Sinbad emitted a groan as Ja’far unsheathed his length from his boxers, feeling the tip of Ja’far’s tongue flick at the head.

Sinbad swore he saw a shimmer when Ja’far flicked his tongue out.

“Your tongue is pierced?”

Ja’far chuckled, “You know what they say, a blowjob is better with a tongue piercing.”

Sinbad gave a soft groan, causing Ja’far to smirk, his hand wrapped around the base as he took the head into his mouth, sucking on it as he listened to Sinbad’s soft groans.

Sinbad took a whiff of his cigarette, one hand reaching down to grip Ja’far’s snowy white hair.

Ja’far smirked and took more of him into his mouth, gently bobbing his head.

His legs were under him, struggling to find a comfortable spot in the tight space he was confined to.

Sinbad kept on smoking as Ja’far continued to suck him, now deep throating him to have all of his length in his mouth.

“Fuck,” Sinbad groaned, forcing Ja’far’s head to stay on his cock, “Keep going, baby. Shit, you’re good.”

Ja’far smirked and bobbed his head, adjusting his body position to fit comfortably in the tight space he was given.

Sinbad groaned louder and louder as Ja’far continued on, the pale teen loving the sounds emitting from the man.

Sinbad gripped Ja’far’s hair tightly and groaned loudly, “F-Fuck, I’m going to c-cum-“

He was cut off by his own release, spilling everything into Ja’far’s mouth. The pale haired teen smirked as he swallowed most of it, pulling away with a smile.

He did stick out his pierced tongue, Sinbad’s release still on parts of it, the milky white substance was gone when Ja’far swallowed everything.

Sinbad pulled Ja’far up and kissed the darkening mark on his neck, “Look at you, you want more don’t you?”

Ja’far nodded and Sinbad smirked, “Let’s head to my house then.”

Sinbad adjusted his jeans and boxers before getting out and getting in the driver’s seat, Ja’far doing the same.

Sinbad turned on the engine with the turn of his key and started to drive towards his house, Ja’far feeling his body hot and wanting more after their little session.

It was an uncomfortable feeling as he sat in the seat, watching as Sinbad drove through a neighborhood.

The car was silent, except for a few soft and quiet moans from Ja’far, exciting Sinbad even further.

It wasn’t long until Sinbad pulled into the driveway of his house, getting out and heading to unlock the front door.

Ja’far got out after him, watching as Sinbad opened the door and headed inside. Ja’far followed, feeling a rush of cool air as he entered the home.

Sinbad closed the door behind them and grabbed Ja’far, shoving him into a room.

It was Sinbad’s large bedroom. A king sized bed was in the middle of the room, the front against the wall. A canopy hung overhead, the fabric a transparent black. The sheets were black as well, his pillows white with black lining.

Ja’far blushed as Sinbad shoved him onto the bed, watching as the taller male started stripping himself of his clothes.

He was pretty well built, his muscles defined perfectly. Ja’far was a bit hesitant to strip off his clothing, but Sinbad gently took off Ja’far’s hoodie, admiring the scars peppering his skin.

Ja’far went to remove Sinbad’s lower garments, but felt Sinbad start to remove his instead.

Ja’far hid his face as he felt cold air hit his lower body, the pale teen now completely nude.

Sinbad’s eyes trailed over his body, seeing Ja’far’s hard cock and then noticing something interesting.

A black sun, the same one that was seen at the places of the recent murders.

Sinbad removed his eyes from it before he started to trace his fingers over the scars alongside the inside of Ja’far’s legs, poorly made stitches lining them.

Ja’far bit his lip before seeing Sinbad go to his nightstand and open a drawer, pulling a small bottle of lube out.

He smirked before walking back over to Ja’far and pouring some onto his fingers.

Ja’far watched carefully as Sinbad lifted his legs up and put them over his broad shoulders, gently sliding one lubed finger into him.

Ja’far’s length twitched as he moaned softly, his hands going to grip the black sheets.

Sinbad smirked, “You like that, huh?”

Ja’far nodded with eyes darkened with lust, his face flushed a deep red to the point his freckles nearly disappeared.

He felt Sinbad’s finger go deep before feeling another one join it, stretching him wide open.

Ja’far moaned softly, “Ah-“

Sinbad smirked as he continued, stretching Ja’far wide open, his fingers making scissoring motions.

Ja’far moaned, his toes curling slightly as they remained on Sinbad’s shoulders.

Soon, Ja’far felt the sensation of the fingers vanish, and watched as Sinbad lubed up his hardening erection.

He was surely bigger than Judar, and this will stretch him real good.

Ja’far moaned as he felt the tip rest against his entrance, Sinbad groaning before sliding in.

“Fuck, you’re tight,” Sinbad moaned as Ja’far’s walls clenched around him.

Ja’far moaned as he felt Sinbad enter him, “Ah-ngh.”

Sinbad sheathed his length entirely into Ja’far, the smaller male moaning underneath as he felt his body react to the waves of pleasure coursing through him.

Sinbad groaned, letting Ja’far get used to being filled before starting to thrust.

Ja’far’s legs were still over his shoulders as he continued to thrust. Ja’far’s hands gripped onto the sheets as he let out loud moans.

Sinbad groaned as he thrusted into Ja’far’s tight heat, the smaller male letting out delicious moans in response to the pleasure Sinbad was giving him.

“M-More!” Ja’far moaned, completely lost as he begged for more.

Sinbad grabbed Ja’far and pulled him against his chest, thrusting faster and harder than before.

Ja’far wrapped his arms around Sinbad’s neck, moaning loudly as he felt Sinbad thrust directly into his prostate.

“F-Fuck! Harder!” Ja’far moaned, the entire house echoing with the bed’s freaks and Ja’far’s moans.

Sinbad’s room was filled with the sound of skin meeting skin as the violet haired man continued to thrust into that spot, harder than before on Ja’far’s command.

“Fuck-“ Sinbad groaned, “You’re so fucking-ngh beautiful when you’re like this.”

Ja’far smirked and moaned more, “God! Holy-ah! Keep going! Keep going-ah!”

Sinbad lowered Ja’far back down onto the bed as he thrusted a lot harder, the bed shaking from the force of Sinbad’s thrusts.

Ja’far’s face was completely red, his eyes almost rolled back into his head and his mouth wide open.

Sinbad groaned, “Fuck, I’m close-ngh.”

Ja’far smirked as he moaned again, “So am I. Ah!”

Sinbad gave all his strength into his thrusts, pushing him and Ja’far closer to their climaxes.

Then, Sinbad came, thrusting deep into Ja’far as he spilled everything into him.

Ja’far came soon after, moaning with the feeling of being filled as he came, his seed coating his stomach.

He panted as he stared up at Sinbad, almost exhausted from their climaxes.

Sinbad panted along with him, pulling Ja’far up into a deep kiss. He slid out of Ja’far and let the pale man lay down, knowing he was tired.

Ja’far heard his phone buzz and went to get it, reaching for his hoodie on the front of the bed and pulling it out.

It was a text from Judar, asking where he was so he could pick him up.

He texted him the address, and started to dress back into his clothing.

“Leaving so soon?” Sinbad said with a cocky smirk, Ja’far chuckling.

“I’m afraid so.”

Sinbad climbed off the bed and kissed Ja’far again, wrapping his arms around the other’s waist.

Ja’far heard a car horn and looked out, seeing Judar in his car.

Sinbad smirked and kissed Ja’far’s neck, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Ja’far smiled, “See you soon.”

Then he gathered his things and left, climbing into Judar’s car.

The raven haired man didn’t seem happy at all, “You still have a punishment, and I need to show you who you belong to.”

Ja’far swallowed as he buckled his seatbelt and Judar drove back to the warehouse.

Ja’far watched as Sinbad’s house vanished and they entered the slums they lived in. The warehouse stood proud among the smaller buildings, but was a reminder of Ja’far’s pain and suffering.

Judar parked the car and got out, Ja’far following behind him. Once inside, Judar looked the door and shoved Ja’far to the ground.

“Strip. Now,” he commanded, walking over to one side of the room to grab some ‘accessories’ for his punishment.

Ja’far did as told, stripping down to nothing as Judar grabbed his wrists and shoved him into a wall, handcuffing him before commanding him to stand and follow him.

Ja’far followed obediently, Judar leading him into a room where Ja’far was shoved to the floor.

Judar also grabbed a black leather collar, and locked it around Ja’far’s neck. He also clipped on a chain leash, and pulled back to the point Ja’far’s head was violently pulled back.

Ja’far felt his airways cut off, his lungs screaming at him for any sort of breath, whether it be small or large.

Judar laughed maliciously, walking over to the closet on the side of the room and pulling out a riding crop.

“You need to learn who owns you,” Judar said, shortening the leash and pulling Ja’far’s head back further. He raised the crop and brought it down hard on Ja’far’s back, causing the male to let out a choked cry.

Ja’far raises his handcuffed wrists to grasp the collar, only to receive another hit from the crop. Ja’far was gasping for air, Judar then letting him breathe as he stripped down.

“Look at you,” Judar said with a mocking tone, “So broken and scarred.”

Once Judar was stripped of his upper garments, leaving him in his jeans, he grabbed the leash and did the same thing.

He kept choking Ja’far, slapping him with the crop as he enjoyed watching Ja’far suffer.

Then Ja’far felt Judar pin his legs down as he felt the man roughly enter him.

Even with his entrance already stretched and lubricated, it hurt like hell.

“Ah!” Ja’far yelled, but his yell came out more as a choked cry. Judar was merciless as he started thrusting into Ja’far, tightening his grip on the leash and further restricting Ja’far from getting a decent breath of air.

Judar slapped him with the crop as he continued to thrust, enjoying the cries Ja’far was emitting.

Ja’far felt tears leak from his eyes as he felt every slap, feeling helpless and defenseless.

Judar laughed, “Look at you! So broken!”

He knew his back would start to bleed the more Judar hit him with that crop, but he tried his best to keep calm.

Judar was a twisted and sick bastard who loved torturing the ones who unfortunately worked for him.

More choked cries emitted from Ja’far as Judar continued his painful thrusting.

It wasn’t long until Judar came, his seed mixing with Sinbad’s as his grip on the leash loosened.

Ja’far was finally able to breathe, and laid on the ground, nude and bleeding.

Judar pulled out and grabbed Ja’far’s face, slapping him before undoing his restraints.

“Remember who you belong to.”


	3. Lesson Learned (Or Not)

Ja’far went home soon after his ‘punishment’ from Judar, walking through the down ridden streets of the slums as he saw his apartment slowly appear through the smoke and fog.

“Bella must be hungry,” Ja’far whispered as he approached the building, pulling out his key before proceeding to the walk up a flight of stairs to reach his apartment.

He neared the door as he heard Bella meow from the other side, and Ja’far used his key to unlock the door.

The calico immediately rubbed against his leg whilst purring, happy to see her owner home. He smelled weird to her, and started to make sure he smelled like home again.

Ja’far smiled and winced as he leaned down to pick her up. The bruises littering his body causing difficulties while moving.

Bella meowed as Ja’far gently scratched behind her ears. Then Ja’far set her down and went to fill her food bowl.

He stayed silent, giving a few smiles to Bella as he filled her food bowl and replenished her water.

“Here you go, Bella,” he said as he set each bowl down. Bella started eating out of her food bowl.

Ja’far stroked her back before going to change into thinner and looser clothes.

He removed his shirt, revealing the bruises underneath. He cringed at the sight of them, already hearing laughter fill his ears.

“That’s right, scream for me!”

Ja’far blocked out the sounds of Judar’s malicious laughter. His green eyes trailed up to the shattered mirror, a crack going straight through his face.

Ja’far growled before stripping down to his boxers, rummaging through his drawer to find his loose t-shirt and gym shorts.

He slid on his clothes before going to do his homework, which was actually pretty easy since Judar phoned him the answers.

Ja’far’s phone buzzed with a text and the pale haired assassin opened his phone to find that Sinbad had texted him.

‘Heading out on the town this Saturday, wanna join?’

Ja’far chuckled and texted back.

‘Sure, I have nothing to do over the weekend anyway.’

‘Great! So, I’ll pick you up at around seven?’

Ja’far smiled, typing back, ‘Sounds good, let me send you my address real quick.’

After Ja’far texted Sinbad his address and apartment number, Sinbad replied with a smile emoticon.

Ja’far smiled again before going to the fridge to get a bottle of whatever alcoholic drink he had in there.

Ja’far sighed as he chugged down the drink, Bella playing with her mouse toy as Ja’far’s ears listened out to different sounds.

The small rustling of Bella rolling on the floor.

The sound of cars driving on the roads outside.

People talking from the apartment complex’s pool.

Dogs barking.

His ears were trained to always listen out, and it drove Ja’far insane at times.

He put the glass down and he walked over to the T.V, using the remote to turn it on.

More news stories about his victims, he scoffed at it.

He started to close his eyes, sleep engulfing him in its warm and comforting embrace.

But his sleep turned into a nightmare quickly.

_“No!” Sounded the scream of a young child._

_The six year old boy was frantically trying to get away from the larger men, leaving a trail of blood from the deep gashes down the inside of his legs._

_“Mommy!” The pale haired boy cried, but he knew his mother would never come for him._

_For she and his father were dead, killed by the hands of their own son._

_The boy screamed again when he felt one of the men grab him, pulling him towards the group of men chasing him._

_He struggled to get away, kicking out with what strength his injured legs could produce._

_“Let go of me!” He yelled, before one of the men hoisted him up into the air. The boy had lost._

_“Please, just let me go,” he begged, his legs dangling now with blood dripping onto the cold concrete below._

_“Shut it,” the man replied, dragging the boy back inside the warehouse. The hellhole the child was forced to live in since birth._

_The boy had tears streaming down his cheeks, his dark green eyes looking up into red ones._

_A child, much smaller than the other pale haired one, stood in front of him with a tall and slender woman next to him._

_“He’s trouble, make sure he gets punished. Little ones need to learn from a young age so they don’t cause trouble once they have grown into adults,” the woman said, sharp eyes narrowing at the runaway._

_“Come, Judar. We still have work to do. As for you,” she looked to the men, “Do what you wish as long as it gives him a lesson.”_

_The boy watched as Judar and the woman left the room, and then he was dragged to a smaller room and chained to the floor._

_He was in that kind of room._

_“Please,” he begged again, only to scream as he was yanked up by his hair._

_“I said shut it!” One of the men ta yell, “Are you deaf?”_

_The boy shut his mouth as he felt his clothes ripped off, giving more access to fresh skin ready to be bruised and cut._

_Tears streamed from his eyes and onto the cold floor below, the darkness in the corners of the room seeming to get larger and take on more of a monstrous form._

_The boy kept his mouth shut, waiting for the pain and waiting for the long recovery they would probably never happen._

_One of the men grabbed what appeared to be a whip. The way these monsters treat children was inhumane, horrific, and could cause even the strongest of people to shiver with fear._

_The boy held his breath before the wind was knocked out his small lungs by the blow of the whip on his back._

_It hurt like hell as the hard leather made contact with his pale skin, tears still streaming down his cheeks before he felt a hand wrap around his small throat._

_His legs started to shake as his airways were cut off, leaving the small child unable to breathe._

_Then the boy heard the sound of something unzipping, and he feared the worst._

_“Have I ever told you how feminine this one looks?” One of the men said, grunting as he slowly removed his lower garments._

_The boy stayed silent as he listened to their conversation, only to whimper when he felt a hand spread apart his ass cheeks._

_“God damn, he is a beauty when you look at him hard enough,” another man said, walking over to the front to lift up the boy’s head._

_The boy stared up at the man, eyes glossy with tears before he watched as the man unzipped his pants._

_“N-No! Please don’t!” The boy cried, but it was too late for him._

_He watched as the man pulled out his erect length, shoving it directly into the boy’s small mouth._

_The child’s eyes filled with even more tears as his mouth struggled to stretch around the large length._

_“Oh fuck,” the man groaned, reaching to grab onto the boy’s hair, “His mouth feels so good, shit.”_

_The boy tried to use his hands to pull the length out of his mouth, but another man grabbed his wrists and tied them behind his back._

_“Relax and enjoy it, kid,” the man growled, before the boy felt something prod at his entrance._

_No._

_Please._

_Don’t!_

_His pleas were silent as the man shoved his erection into the unprepared hole, sending waves of agonizing pain throughout the boy’s body._

_The boy screamed around the man’s length, feeling both start to thrust into the small child._

_Tears streamed down the boy’s cheeks and dripped onto the cold floor below._

_The boy felt something stir up inside of him._

_It was getting bigger. And so were the monsters in the corners of the rooms._

_They were getting closer and closer._

_And he screamed for help._

Ja’far shot awake, breathing heavily on the couch. He held his chest as he looked around the room.

No monsters in the corners. No red eyes peeking out among the blackness.

He was safe.

He took a deep breath as Bella hopped into his lap, snuggling against her owner.

Ja’far swallowed thickly as he got up, walking towards his bedroom as his mind swirled through the events of his nightmare.

He went to the nightstand and opened a drawer, pulling out a pack of cigarettes.

Ja’far pulled one cigarette out of the pack and grabbed his lighter from the same drawer. He then headed outside in the frigid night air to light it.

He put the end to his lips and breathed in the drug, his entire body relaxing under the influence of the nicotine.

Ja’far sighed as he looked out from the balcony, seeing the lights of downtown shine among the stars.

It lit up the darkened sky around it, creating a hue like a halo.

It seemed like fun, but Ja’far didn’t understand fun at all.

He never had fun when he was a child. He only knew pain, suffering, and emotionless stares.

He took another whiff of the cigarette, the drug reminding him of when he was about eight years old.

When he felt one of the men shove a drug down his very throat.

God, his past always came back to haunt him with every single thing he did.

He heard a meow and looked down to see Bella again, but with a new friend.

A pretty black tomcat, his eyes the color of the setting sun.

“Hey there,” Ja’far said gently, reaching out slowly to pet the cat.

The tomcat purred as he rubbed against the hand, Ja’far letting out a small chuckle.

“I don’t see a collar on you. You must be a stray. I think I have room for one more cat alongside Bella.”

Ja’far smiled as the tomcat followed Bella inside. And then Ja’far knew he needed to spend some more time out in the streets than cooped up in his apartment.

He put out the cigarette before heading to get dressed in more appropriate clothing.

His night attire consisted of a loose, black top, baggy black jeans, and black boots.

And a little surprise which he hid in his back pocket, a pocket knife.

He also added a few more piercings, with a golden hoop earring adorning his right ear and a small nose ring on his left nostril.

Ja’far slid on multiple bracelets and a choker before heading out to the more run down part of town, where gangs and prostitutes were every night.

Ja’far headed out at about eleven, walking towards the run down buildings with a cigarette in his mouth and his phone in his hand.

He had pent up tension again, and went looking for a victim to take it out on.

He looked around, seeing women and men walking around, moans echoing from alleyways here and there.

He then saw a gang, a group of men clad in black. Some had baseball bats with dried blood on them, and one had a knife.

Ja’far smirked and walked over, walking up to whom he presumed was the leader.

“Hello there~” he purred, dark green eyes meeting the other’s lifeless gray.

The man seemed to gain interest immediately, one hand immediately going to Ja’far’s waist.

Ja’far knew from the look in the man’e eyes that he was hooked, and that the strategy was working like a fresh saw to wood.

The man sat down on some wooden crates, pulling Ja’far into his lap so the smaller male could straddle him.

“How much are ya?” The man asked, licking his lips.

“Free,” Ja’far replied with a smirk.

“Hell yeah,” the man said, Ja’far grabbing his shirt and pulling him in for a kiss.

Ja’far kissed back, wrapping his arms around the other’s neck as he prepared himself.

First thing is to have sex to weaken them, to lower their guard.

Then to strike once he drags them away from the sight of others.

Seeing the red liquid cover the ground and walls seemed to calm down the assassin.

Red was a soft and calming color to him.

Ja’far felt the man ease himself, the tension in his arms now vanishing as he started to deepen the kiss even further.

Ja’far smirked, going exactly as planned.

The pale haired teen then started to remove his shirt, pulling it over his head and revealing his pale body to the man.

Ja’far broke the kiss in the process of removing his shirt, and the gang leader took the opportunity and started kissing along Ja’far’s neck.

Ja’far smirked, tossing his shirt onto the floor and reaching to his back pocket to feel for his pocket knife.

It was there, ready to be used.

The man’s other hand went to rest on Ja’far’s thigh, the one on Ja’far’s waist moving to grip his wrist.

“You are a fucking angel,” Ja’far heard the man say as he took in the sight of the other, “God damn.”

Ja’far scooted up to grind his ass against the man’s hardening erection, causing the other to groan.

“Like that don’t you?” Ja’far teased, sliding a hand down the other’s chest, “I bet you want even more. End the night with a bang.”

And by a bang, he meant the night would end in some spilled blood among the cold concrete of the alleyway.

The man smirked, “Then get those jeans off and I’ll show you a good night.”

Ja’far smirked, “Patience, good things come to those who are patient.”

The pale haired teen then got off the other’s lap, and started to remove his lower garments.

“I see the look in your eyes, liking the show?” Ja’far asked.

Soon, the teen was completely naked, and the gang leader’s hard on was visible through his pants.

Ja’far smirked, walking over and situating himself in the other’s lap.

He reached down to unzip the man’s jeans, then pulled down his boxers to reveal his hard on, already leaking pre-cum.

“Wow, you got so horny over a small lap dance?” Ja’far teased, putting the tip on his index finger over the slit, the digit getting covered with pre-cum.

“You’re big too, not too big though. I can take you easily.”

Ja’far smirked as he watched the leader pull out a bottle of lube, “Show me that ass so I can lube it up.”

Ja’far chuckled, switching his position to where his legs rested on each side of the leader and his head faced away from him.

Ja’far let out a fake moan as he felt a lubed finger prod at his hole, and gave a light shake.

“Like what you see here?” He said with a smirk.

“Hell yeah I fucking do,” the man said, sliding the finger in, “Damn, you’re tight too.”

Ja’far chuckled, looking up at the other members who were either looking away, taking photos, or palming themselves.

“You guys are sure enjoying yourselves. A-Ah,” Ja’far stopped as he moaned, a second finger now joining the other already inside him.

He felt a thin line of lube run down his thigh, and he smirked.

His green eyes locked onto one in the back, and he motioned him over.

“Come here, out of the darkness,” he called.

The man walked forward, swallowing as he looked down at Ja’far, “What do you want? I saw that tattoo on your hip, are you linked to the murders-“

Ja’far cut him off, “Just because I have a tattoo that is similar to the mark, doesn’t mean it’s the same thing, dumbass.”

The man smirked, “I like your tone, but how about I keep you quiet by giving you a little something.”

Ja’far smirked as the man shoved his length into his mouth, and it was much larger than the gang leader’s.

Ja’far sucked on the head as he felt a third finger, now stretching him open so he could take the leader without pain.

“All of you will have to wait in line to fuck this slut,” the gang leader said, pulling out his fingers and gripping Ja’far’s waist.

Ja’far moaned around the length in his mouth when he felt the leader roughly slam in.

“God- fuck,” the leader groaned, “He’s fucking tight.”

It was going perfectly, they were hooked onto him like a fish on a hook.

But now it seemed to him that he wasn’t going to kill one.

He would slaughter them all.

Ja’far felt the man in front of him grab a fistful of his hair, forcing him to deep throat the rest of his length.

Ja’far smirked as he choked a little, the leader’s thrusts getting harder as he dug his nails into the teen’s sides.

The skin broke, small droplets of blood now appearing among the pale flesh.

Ja’far moaned again, taking what he could in his mouth and sucking on it with no mercy.

“Holy fuck,” the man groaned, his grip on Ja’far’s hair getting tighter, “Don’t you dare stop.”

The man started to thrust at a much slower pace than the leader, who was merely a wild animal now as he fucked Ja’far hard and rough.

Ja’far continued moan loudly, his entire body shaking with each thrust, and he started to bob his head along with the tempo the leader’s thrusts had.

“Fuck!” The man groaned, “Grab his wrists!”

The leader then reached for Ja’far’s arm, but Ja’far put his hands behind his back for him.

The leader smirked, grabbing Ja’far’s wrists and pinning them down, the pressure of his thrusts not faltering.

“It’s not everyday a slut like this comes to you in need of some cock,” the leader said with a smirk.

Ja’far moaned louder, the entire gang crowding the three now.

“F-Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” the man said, the leader smirking at him, “So early?”

Ja’far’s eyes were now darkened with lust as the man thrusted harder and harder into his mouth.

Ja’far soon became messy, choked sounds emitting from his mouth as he kept going.

He started to meet the leader’s thrusts, moaning even more and sending vibrations down the man’s length currently in his mouth.

“Oh f-fuck,” The man groaned, pulling on Ja’far’s silky white hair, “I’m gonna- I’m-“

He couldn’t finish his sentence before he came into Ja’far’s mouth, the assassin swallowing every bit of it and removing his mouth from the man’s limp dick.

“Oh my fucking god, you’re beautiful,” the man groaned, backing away before a few more came up.

“What will it be? Suck or fuck?” Ja’far asked.

“Fuck.”

“Definitely fuck, look at that ass.”

“Fuck here too.”

Ja’far smirked, so all of these men will fuck him.

“Three fucks, order up,” Ja’far smirked, “Ah! Harder!”

He moaned that out as soon as he felt the head collide with his prostate. His eyes almost rolled back into his head as he moaned louder.

“Fuck me! Harder! Oh fuck!” Ja’far moaned, feeling his climax start to get closer as his prostate was repeatedly hit over and over again.

The once silent alleyway was now filled with the echoing sound of skin slapping against one another and moans of pleasure.

He felt the leader’s thrusts get harder and faster, sending Ja’far closer and closer.

“I’m gonna cum! Keep going! Fuck! Ah!” Ja’far moaned, smirking up at the other men around them.

Everyone watched the two with anticipation, waiting for their turn to have their way with the smaller male.

Ja’far felt his climax dangerously close, “Harder! I’m gonna cum!”

“Fuck, I’m close-“ the leader groaned, now ruthlessly slamming into Ja’far.

Ja’far moaned louder, eyes rolling back into his head as he cried, “I’m coming! Ah!”

Ja’far’s seed covered the ground, his walls tightening around the length already inside him.

The leader groaned, the heat surrounding him now forcing him to cum.

“Oh fuck!” He moaned, emptying himself into Ja’far’s tight heat.

Ja’far panted as he moaned, loving the feeling of being filled up with such warm liquid.

The leader stayed in for a few seconds before sliding out, pulling Ja’far back around to smash their lips together in a lustful kiss.

Ja’far kissed back, opening his mouth somewhat in the kiss so the leader could use his tongue to explore the other’s mouth.

The pale haired man moaned softly, before feeling the sensation of a hand gripping his waist.

Without hesitation, he felt one of the members slam into him, causing Ja’far to break the kiss and let out a loud moan.

These men were onto him like he was a bitch in heat, touching him and taking turns fucking him.

Unbeknownst to them, this was all a set up so they wouldn’t think he would do anything to them.

Every member took their turn, the leader continuously lapping at the sensitive flesh of Ja’far’s neck.

They were complete animals at the sight of him, fucking him with no mercy as he came over and over again.

Some semen was on the concrete below, dripping from his overflowing entrance which was stretched wide and overly lubricated.

Ja’far moaned as the last man finished, spilling everything inside him and adding to the mess.

“Ngh-“ Ja’far moaned, panting softly as he was still resting in the leader’s lap.

He looked like their pet, but was everything else but.

He got up, walking over to dress himself. His eyes looked at the men, looking at their stance and composure.

“Well, it’s been a fun night,” he said, reaching behind him to pull out the pocket knife, “But I going to have my share of the fun.”

He smiled, walking towards one of the members who was resting against the wall.

In a flash, he whipped the blade out and slid the blade quickly and smoothly through the man’s throat.

There was dead silence for a few quick seconds as they all observed in shock, watching the man’s head dangle to the side before his entire body fell over with a thud.

Blood was on Ja’far’s hands already, covering the knife with small splatters on the pale skin of his face.

A few white strands were red, and then everyone started to freak out as they watched blood crawl across the cold concrete from the wound on the man’s neck.

“So, who’s next?” Ja’far mocked, eyes now filled with a sinister look as he scanned the crowd.

Another member clenched his fist, raising his baseball bat, ready to fight this insane teen.

Ja’far smirked, motioning him to come towards him with his index finger.

He was mocking them, wanting to get them riled up. He hated it when people accepted their fate, he wanted them to fight back.

Fighting back equals more bloodshed. And more bloodshed satisfies the monster lurking in the shadows. The monster that followed Ja’far since his early years.

The man then charged at him, bat raised high and ready to hit its target.

Ja’far smirked, gripping the handle of the pocket knife, watching the man closely before grabbing his wrist.

He broke it quickly, using techniques he learned from training, and moved to sink the knife in the man’s throat.

The member’s eyes were lifeless, blood dripping from the wound. More of the red liquid spilled onto the concrete when the knife was removed from the soft flesh of the throat with a sickening sound.

“Too easy,” Ja’far laughed, the body falling to the ground below.

Everyone was tensed, ready to fight and protect themselves.

Ja’far walked forward, almost entirely covered in blood.

“Then let’s fight,” he said with a sinister laugh.

The monster was using its strings to control the different limbs that Ja’far possessed.

It moved his hand to grip a member’s throat, digging his nails into the soft flesh before sinking the glistening metal into his gut.

It controlled his legs as they ran up to another member, and moved his hand to slice the blade through the man’s arm.

It controlled him with every kill.

And before long, every member, including the leader, laid dead in a pool of blood.

Ja’far was covered in dark red, a sinister smirk on his face as he looked over his mess.

He realized he had no black spray paint on him nor a template, so he walked over to the leader and started to carve a sun into his chest.

“There, can’t go unmarked now can we?” He said with a small chuckle, before pulling out his phone and texting Judar.

‘So I snapped. Covered in blood. Can’t head home like this. Need to be picked up.’

‘Good boy! We’ll see if you get rewarded or punished, because I know you whored yourself and became a slut just for a bit of bloodshed.’

Ja’far sighed, pushing the blade down and putting it back in his pocket. He waited patiently for Judar to arrive, looking around the bloodied mess of the alleyway.

Finally he watched as the lights of the Porsche shine through the darkness, Judar in the driver’s seat.

He saw him smirk once he caught sight of his bloodied pet, but then growled when he saw bruises on Ja’far’s wrists.

He stopped the car in front of Ja’far, eyes locked onto him as he unlocked the door, “Get in, I have to teach you a lesson.”

Ja’far obeyed, sliding into the passenger side once he opened the door, closing it and buckling his seat belt.

Judar growled, grabbing Ja’far’s bloodied shirt, “You little fucking whore, don’t you realize that you are mine? I branded you!”

He was pissed, black hair tied messily in a ponytail.

“You are not going to school tomorrow! You are staying home and accepting the punishment I have decided for you!”

Then the entire car was silent as Judar drove to the warehouse, the looming threat of painful punishment in Ja’far’s mind making it very quiet.

When they got into the warehouse, Judar shoved Ja’far to the ground.

“Get undressed you whore,” he growled, walking towards the back while Ja’far stripped himself of his clothing.

He waited on the cold floor for Judar, whom came back and put a muzzle on him, one that was meant primarily for large dogs.

And of course, he put a collar around Ja’far’s neck, clipping a chain leash onto it.

He grabbed a riding crop from his belt, sneering at the sight before him.

“Turn around, put that stretched and whore ass up in the air,” he commanded, watching as Ja’far did exactly as told.

“Good boy,” Judar said with an amused smirk before he raised the crop and slapped Ja’far’s ass hard.

Ja’far shuddered at the feeling, the sting causing his ass to shake a little.

Judar bend down and ran a finger over Ja’far’s stretched hole, causing the other to moan softly.

“Hold on, let me get something to fill up this needy hole,” Judar said before getting up and grabbing something from his closet.

Ja’far waited patiently, feeling a cold and phallic object penetrate him. It slid in perfectly, and he felt the tingle of hairs on his thighs.

“Yes this dildo has a dog tail on the end, it’s white, matches you. It makes you look like the little pet you are.”

Ja’far shuddered as Judar slid it all the way in, “Don’t you dare take it out.”

That was not to be taken lightly.

Ja’far nodded, looking down at the floor before Judar gave a harsh yank on the chain leash, causing the white haired teen to fall forward.

He quickly regained himself, sitting back up and looking directly into Judar’s menacing red eyes.

“Get up,” he said sternly, reaching to his back pocket and pulling out a pair of handcuffs.

Ja’far did exactly as told, getting to his feet and standing in front of Judar.

“Hand me your wrists.”

Ja’far lifted them and held them out to Judar, who clipped on the handcuffs.

“Good,” Judar said, looking over Ja’far’s bloodied body, “You’ll be taking a bath soon, but you are going to stay like this until I say so.”

Ja’far nodded, watching as Judar walking to where he had made the warehouse a home.

With a harsh yank of the chain leash, Ja’far followed behind him.

He felt like he was being humiliated, muzzled and handcuffed with a white dog tail swaying from his ass.

A certain part of the warehouse had been furnished, a living room and a bedroom.

Judar sat on the couch, turning the T.V in front of them on.

“Hands and knees, now.”

Ja’far got onto his hands and knees like a dog in front of Judar, feeling the other rest his feet on his back.

It was nothing unusual, Judar used him as a foot rest a lot when he was bored.

Ja’far breathed heavily, the muzzle becoming hot now.

Judar still held onto the chain, it wrapped around his wrist as he watched the news.

“Someone found your recent kills already, isn’t that the alleyway I just picked you up from?”

Ja’far turned to look at the T.V, seeing the bodies of the gang hidden behind police and caution tape.

Ja’far then turned to face the floor again, trying to balance under the weight Judar was putting on his back.

“Stay there for another ten minutes and you can get a bath.”

Ja’far nodded, keeping himself up as Judar continued to watch the news. He looked down at the floor, feeling Judar tug the leash at times as a way to tell him to relax as he was tense.

He waited and waited, blood starting to dry now. It caked his hair and body, leaving dark red flakes across his body.

“Okay, now you can go take your bath, and I give you permission to remove your tail. I want you to get every trace of those men out of you,” Judar said, tugging the leash.

Ja’far got up and allowed Judar to remove his collar, handcuffs, and muzzle, before turning around and moaning a bit as Judar slid out the dildo.

“Good, now go take your bath and clean yourself up,” Judar said, pushing Ja’far towards the direction of the bathroom.

Ja’far almost stumbled but regained himself and headed towards the shower, turning it on and wait for it to get warm before getting in.

The water below his feet turned red as he washed the blood off of him, but then moved his finger to open his hole and try to clean out the mens’ semen.

“A-Ah,” he moaned softly, sliding a second finger in and trying to scissor himself.

Guess his body was still horny after what had happened not too long ago.

More moans filled the bathroom, mixing with the sound of the falling water and the sound of water draining.

Judar smirked from the living room, hearing Ja’far’s moans. He was certainly enjoying himself in there.

But if he kept it up for too long, Judar would have to do it for him.

“Ja’far! Don’t be pleasuring yourself in there! You know what that means!” He called, hearing the moans abruptly stop.

Ja’far was listening obediently, and then Judar heard the water turn off.

The pale haired teen got out of the shower and dried himself off, heading towards the living room soon after.

Judar smirked, getting up and clipping the collar back on. The muzzle and handcuffs went back on too, and he said sternly, “Get on your hands and knees again, now.”

Ja’far nodded, doing as told. He got onto his hands and knees in front of Judar. He looked like a dog now, standing obediently in front of his owner.

Judar grabbed the leash, wrapping most of it around his wrist to the point Ja’far lifted his head up like a dog in a dog show.

The dark haired man smirked, grabbing the dildo and sliding it in, but this time, he didn’t keep it in.

He kept sliding it in and out at a slow speed, Ja’far letting out soft and quiet moans.

“Good boy,” he said, sending a small shiver of excitement down Ja’far’s spine.

He then started to speed up, now basically fucking Ja’far with the dildo, “Don’t you dare cum, you do not have permission.”

Ja’far nodded, keeping himself together as the dildo’s head started to touch his prostate.

“A-Ah,” he moaned, his body swaying gently with every thrust the dildo made.

Judar smirked, “Look at you, enjoying this so much. No wonder you keep thrusting your body to every person you can find.”

Judar gave a harsh thrust, causing Ja’far to let out a loud moan as it made contact with his prostate head-on, “Ah!”

The black haired male smirked, “My god, such a slut.”

He kept on, thrusting the dildo in and out at a very fast speed. He didn’t slow down, and Ja’far felt his climax get closer and closer.

The muzzle was tight on his face, filled with hot air with saliva dripping down onto the floor.

“N-Ngh, close! Oh-ah-f-fuck!” Ja’far was going to get lost in the pleasure sooner or later, feeling his climax get closer at a rapid pace.

“I’m gonna-! Ah! AH!”

Ja’far came, spilling everything onto the floor below. He panted, Judar leaving the dildo in as he brought Ja’far’s face to his.

Giving a teasing kiss to the muzzle, he removed it and pulled Ja’far in for a lustful kiss.

Ja’far kissed back hungrily, wanting more as his body was focused on having sex.

Judar pulled away with a smirk, “You came didn’t you? You disobeyed me. You are in trouble now.”

Ja’far moaned, Judar getting up and leading him to another room. It was the same room he was tortured in daily.

Judar shoved the assassin to the floor, the handcuffs making a cling sound as they hit the floor.

Ja’far looked up at Judar, whom started to move behind him. The collar moved to have the leash clipped behind his neck, and Judar gave a violent tug.

The assassin gave a choked cry as he was flung backwards, hitting the floor again.

Ja’far coughed, only for Judar to pull him in against his knees and pull back on the collar.

He was strangling the teen.

Ja’far’s hands reached up to grip the collar, which was digging into his throat and cutting off his airways.

He took in desperate and rushed breaths, trying to get any sort of oxygen in his straining lungs.

Judar smirked, “This is what you get, you slut.”

Green eyes started to leak tears, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he couldn’t breathe at all.

Judar kept it like that for a minute before releasing the collar, Ja’far taking in huge gulps of air as his body shook rapidly.

He then dragged Ja’far to a wall, where there were many hooks to clip chains onto.

Judar put a certain part of the leash onto the hook, which was still somewhat cutting off Ja’far’s airways.

He went to remove the handcuffs, and instead tied Ja’far’s hands to the hooks above, which raised his arms up.

“Look how helpless you are. No one is coming to save you now.”

Ja’far coughed, looking up at Judar. He felt the other grip his chin and watched as he slapped him. Ja’far didn’t budge at it, it didn’t faze him.

Judar smirked, “I hate to mess up your pretty face, but when you’re begging me for it with that face, I can’t help myself~”

Ja’far coughed before Judar walked away, heading back to another room only to bring back many items that hurt much worse than any slap.

He held out a gag, which was one that strapped on around your face. But the gag was a metal bar, similar to that of a horse’s bit.

Ja’far swallowed thickly, watching as Judar walked towards him with the gag.

“Open wide,” Judar said with a mocking tone, forcing the metal bar into Ja’far’s mouth. He clipped the strap and backed away.

Ja’far felt his body freeze as he flicked up his tongue to taste and feel the cold metal on his mouth.

“So beautiful,” Judar smirked, licking his lips.

Judar then took a riding crop from underneath his arm and slapped it across Ja’far’s face, “You fucking whore, are you enjoying this?”

Ja’far wasn’t enjoying it, but he couldn’t speak any audible words with the gag in his mouth.

Saliva was already dripping from his mouth, creating a small pool on the ground in front of him.

His green eyes were starting to become classy as Judar continued to smack him with the leather crop, sharp and stinging pain now rushing through his entire body.

Ja’far was lost, his body screaming for mercy but his mind wanting more.

He was twisted by this sadistic bastard.

“Is that the face you showed to those men? Eyes glossy and begging for more, but your body is shaking and begging for mercy. Such a broken toy.”

Ja’far growled, only to be smacked with the crop again, leaving a red mark on his cheek.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Judar teased, waving a finger back and forth, “Don’t growl at me.”

Ja’far rolled his eyes, before he felt something prod at his ass.

His speech was jumbled by the gag, but he tried to say when the hell Judar grabbed a fucking _**dildo.**_

“Aw, like that? You look so much like the slut you are. Take it!” Judar yelled as he shoved the dildo straight up into Ja’far, and the pale haired man soon realized which one it was.

The motherfucker got the vibrating one with a point on it, and that point dug into your prostate.

Ja’far panted, saliva dripping onto the floor from the metal bit. His eyes stared up as he saw Judar hold out the remote with a sinister smirk on his face.

“Let’s see how long you can last~” Judar said before turning the vibrator on high.

Ja’far threw his head back as he moaned, hand dangling above the ground in their chains as they shook with the sudden waves of pleasure coursing through his body.

It was almost painful in a way, the pleasure giving him pain instead of the intended sweet feeling.

Tears leaked from his eyes as Judar watched him, coating his chapped lips in chap stick, “You’re staying like that for two hours, Ta-ta~”

Giving him a mocking wave, Judar left the room, waiting two hours while listening as Ja’far moaned and cried as orgasm after orgasm was ripped from him.

Ja’far felt the torture that he was being put through, and he begged for it to stop.

_**JUST STOP IT ALL.** _

Judar counted down the hours before he walked back to the room, seeing Ja’far sobbing and sitting in a pool of his own cum. He was panting and begging with his eyes for it t stop.

“Have you **learned** your _lesson_?”


	4. Red

The agonizing days went by.

Ja’far still went to school, Sinbad becoming worried after seeing the bruises.

“It’s nothing, I merely fell,” Ja’far said, quickly making up an excuse.

Sinbad sighed, running a thumb over the bruise on Ja’far’s cheek, “I’m just so worried, these are showing up more and more.”

Ja’far leaned into the touch before Sinbad placed a kiss upon Ja’far’s lips.

They waited underneath the bleachers during their gym class, showing much affection in the form of cuddling and kisses.

Drakon was texting on his phone with a cigarette in his mouth, Yamuraiha drinking from a flask she was hiding in her boot.

Sinbad was awfully suspicious of the forming bruises on Ja’far’s body, and saw more and more every time they had sex.

“You have to be more careful,” Sinbad said, wrapping an arm around Ja’far’s waist and letting the other lean against him for the rest of the period.

Once the whistle sounded, it was off back to the school. Ja’far has noticed a change in the atmosphere ever since he started killing for fun.

Everyone was cautious, the school was consumed by the student’s fear and worry. It was like a thick mist that set low in the halls, masking everyone whom came through, making them seem more eerie than before.

Judar was getting angry as well, seeming pissed every time Ja’far told him he was staying with Sinbad.

It was like he was cattle being stolen every night, and Judar came back to reclaim what he believes is his.

“This school has been shaken up by the recent murders,” Ja’far said, “What was the name they gave the killer?”

“The Black Sun Serial Killer,” Sinbad answered, “They keep on looking at the symbols left at each scene.”

Sinbad’s eyes then went suspicious, remembering he saw the same symbol on Ja’far’s hip.

Was he tied to it? Or was it merely a coincidence?

Sinbad pushed the thought out of his mind as he and Ja’far continued into the school, just as the bell rang.

“What are we going to do for free period this time?” Ja’far asked as he gathered his stuff.

“Heading to the library, the news might be covering more of the murders,” Sinbad replied, stretching a bit before gathering his stuff into his bag and heading out of the gym.

Ja’far nodded, before grabbing Sinbad’s hand and walking with him to the library.

Everyone turned to look at him, many smiling. They all knew Sinbad was with another boy. They also had an equal share of haters, but also supporters.

Once they reached the library, Ja’far felt the need to go relax in the bathroom for a bit.

“Sin? I’ll be in the bathroom for a bit, I’ll meet you in the library after a while.”

Sinbad nodded, “Just don’t be too long, those fucking hall monitors always check in there.”

Ja’far nodded, setting his stuff down on one of the long tables before heading back out to the bathroom.

Sinbad watched him leave, twirling a pencil from his binder between his fingers.

Ja’far reached the bathroom shortly before the tardy bell rang, heading inside quickly and resting against the tile wall.

It had a horrid smell, but what is one to expect from a high school bathroom?

Ja’far closed his eyes and relaxed his nerves, before hearing the door open and a familiar voice call him out.

“What are you doing in here?”

Ja’far opened his eyes to see Kouen standing in front of the door, red eyes locked on his grey.

“Relaxing. What else?” Ja’far sneered, Kouen didn’t seem happy about that.

“It’s very suspicious of you to be away from Sinbad, you seem glued to him like a dog to his owner,” Kouen said, chewing on the small piece of licorice in his mouth.

“I’m not his dog, not bound by a collar and a leash,” Ja’far growled, standing straight up and slowly beginning to walk out of the bathroom.

“This is not the first time we’ve run into each other, but I know this won’t be the last,” Kouen said, before Ja’far walked out.

Ja’far was utterly confused, the teen giving one glance to the bathroom door before heading down to the library.

Sinbad was waiting patiently, his head peeking up at the sound of the door opening. A smile crawling across his face as he saw Ja’far.

Ja’far smirked back and walked over, sitting down beside Sinbad. His mind was still somewhat focused on the run-in with Kouen.

“Something bothering you?” Sinbad asked, noticing how quiet Ja’far was being.

“Nothing, I’m fine,” Ja’far said, opening his binder and beginning to work on a sheet of paper.

Sinbad raises his eyebrow, knowing it was a lie, but decided not to intrude on Ja’far’s business.

The news was on, and students were whispering to each other about the murders.

Ja’far had only been there for about two months, but the school had changed from cheerful to cautious in that time span.

Ja’far’s eyes stayed locked on the paper, while his trained ears listened out.

He heard the creaky wheels of the library cart, the doors opening and closing, footsteps, whispers, and Sinbad’s soft breathing beside him.

Sinbad let out a sigh as he flipped through the pages of his book, “Why does this book report have to exist?”

Ja’far chuckled, breaking his concentration and grabbing Sinbad’s hand, “Because school wants you to suffer.”

Sinbad chuckled, placing a cheesy kiss to Ja’far’s forehead.

Ja’far smiled, laying his head down and slowly falling asleep.

But his sleep was plagued by nightmares, each one growing more intense than the last.

He was faced with another version of himself, but it was warped. Grey eyes now wide and pupils dilated, a sinister smile seemingly glued on his lips.

His white hair was messy and bloodied, the red liquid creating strands that stretched from his forehead to his chin.

Blood was covering most of his pale and slender body, splattered across his bare collarbone and his cheeks.

His clothes were torn, ripped in various places and bloodied. Ja’far was silent, unable to move, unable to ask if the blood was his or someone else’s.

Ja’far’s eyes trailed down to his copy’s hand, which held a knife, gleaming with fresh blood under an unidentifiable light source.

“This is what you are,” it said, voice warped and twisted, sounding more demonic than human.

“Don’t deny it, you have shaped yourself into this, and you can’t escape it.”

Ja’far felt himself sweating, refusing to listen until one sentence caused him to break.

“Wait until Sinbad finds out, then you’re dead.”

Ja’far woke up with a startle, breathing heavily through his mouth and feeling sweat on his forehead.

Sinbad was rubbing his back, “Ja’far, you okay?”

It was obvious he wasn’t, “I-I’m fine.”

“The bell is about to ring, you’re heading home with me again right?”

“Yeah,” Ja’far replied, taking a deep breath and gathering his things.

His copy’s words echoed in his ears, taunting him as if this was a dream as well.

Sinbad gently rubbed his back some more before the bell rang, then proceeded to gather his things and help Ja’far up.

It was a Friday, and the hallways were bustling with excited students ready to spend the weekend having fun.

Sinbad gently led Ja’far to his locker and to his car, seeing how shaken he was.

Once they were in the car, narrowly avoiding groups of teenagers speeding past them, Sinbad started the engine and drove out quickly.

Ja’far leaned against the window, staring out the glass as many houses past.

Sinbad was worried, Ja’far was never this quiet. If he was, it was when he was working, but he wasn’t working.

Sinbad parked the car in the driveway and quickly got out, “Come on, you can rest all day. You seem pretty shaken up.”

Ja’far nodded, getting out of the car and heading inside without a word.

Sinbad groaned as he walked up to the front door, unlocking it and walking inside. Ja’far took off his jacket and hung it up, then headed up the stairs to Sinbad’s bedroom.

Sinbad set his binder down on the coffee table in the living room, watching Ja’far.

He followed after him, seeing Ja’far walk into the bedroom, take off his shoes, and flop down onto the bed.

Sinbad sighed, “Take all the time you need.”

Ja’far just groaned, which prompted Sinbad to take off his shoes and climb onto the bed, gently wrapping his arms around Ja’far’s figure.

Sinbad now could feel how badly Ja’far was shaking, his breathing rapid. He was downright scared, fearful of something.

“Hey, hey take it easy,” Sinbad said in a soothing tone, “Deep breaths. Just relax.”

Ja’far could not relax, not when every time you do, the monster under your bed starts to taunt you.

Ja’far flipped over to hide his face in Sinbad’s shirt, in which Sinbad’s hands moved to hold him better. One hand went to his waist, and the other started stroking Ja’far’s snowy white hair.

Ja’far just stayed there in that exact position, trying his best to calm his breathing and stop his shaking.

He was really going mad this time, wasn’t he?

Ja’far’s phone vibrated, indicating a text. Ja’far removed himself from Sinbad’s grip to check his phone, which he pulled out of his pocket.

A more serious text from Judar.

‘Meeting today, with another gang. You better be here at six.’

Ja’far sighed, replying back he’ll be there before putting his phone back into his pocket.

“I’ll have to be out of here by five,” Ja’far said, Sinbad nodding.

“How about I drive you to your apartment this time? This ‘Judar’ always drives you,” Sinbad offered.

“You can,” Ja’far replied, “Just be careful.”

“Why is that?”

“You’ll see.”

Sinbad sighed, Ja’far now much more calm than he was a few minutes ago.

Gang meetings were dangerous, usually dealing with territories overlapping, newcomers, and most importantly....

Sabotage among the businesses that supply certain gangs.

Judar has had issues with other gangs for meddling with drug runs and weapon trades.

Usually the penalty was death, you were lucky to escape alive.

Ja’far was snapped out of his thoughts when Sinbad gently got up, pulling Ja’far’s legs around his waist.

Ja’far smiled softly, Sinbad leaning down to lock their lips together in a gentle kiss.

Ja’far kissed back gently, the two not separating as the kiss deepened slowly.

Ja’far wrapped his arms around Sinbad’s neck, smiling softly before Sinbad saw the time. 4:45 pm.

Sinbad pulled away, “Let’s get going, tell me the address in the car.”

Ja’far nodded, Sinbad getting off and heading over to where his shoes were, pulling them on.

Ja’far got up and headed to get dressed, still worried about how the drive to his apartment would be.

Late in the day it was getting hectic, gangs started to roam the streets and drug deals happening around every corner. They would have to be careful when driving through that part of town.

Ja’far stretched soon after getting his shoes on. He headed downstairs to get his things, checking the time briefly on his phone.

Sinbad headed down, “Ready to go?”

“Yeah,” Ja’far replied, “But be careful, the apartment where I live in is in a run down part of town.”

Sinbad nodded, sneakily opening a drawer and grabbing a pistol, putting it on top of the drawer as he attached the gun holster to his belt which was with the gun. He put the pistol in the holster after checking it was loaded before heading out to the car.

Ja’far noticed the pistol, but didn’t pay any mind to it.

The pale teen headed out and got inside, checking his phone once again as Sinbad climbed in.

“So where is your apartment?” Sinbad asked.

“I’ll show you, just follow my words.”

“Alright,” Sinbad said as he put the key in the ignition and started the car.

Ja’far sighed as he began to tell Sinbad the directions, the many turns and roads they have to drive through.

Sinbad noticed as the nice neighborhoods vanished, replaced with downtrodden apartments and buildings.

Homeless people were roaming the streets, graffiti sprayed over every wall, and gang symbols everywhere.

Ja’far didn’t even change, it was his home. 

“Stop,” Ja’far said, Sinbad stopping the car in front of an apartment complex.

“I’ll get out here, I’ll be fine,” Ja’far said, getting out of the car before Sinbad could say anything.

Sinbad nodded, feeling a bit worried as he watched Ja’far walk alone through the dimly lit parking lot to his apartment.

Ja’far never heard the car speed off, and he gave Sinbad a glance to tell him he was okay and that Sinbad should leave.

Sinbad nodded and started to drive away, knowing what Ja’far was trying to tell him. He disappeared behind the smoke that was accumulating from fire pits around the town.

Ja’far pulled out his key from the pocket of his jeans, heading up the stairs to his apartment. It was so quiet, unusual for this time of day. He kept his eye out for anything suspicious as he unlocked the door.

Bella was mewing from the couch, happy to see Ja’far again. Ja’far wasn’t so sure why he got Bella, but she was great company in his times of loneliness.

He turned to see the tomcat, which didn’t have a name yet. He was watching from the couch, having been laying alongside Bella.

His black fur was still spotless, his golden eyes now tracing Ja’far. Then, he rose to his feet and sprang from the couch, landing on the wooden floor. Bella mewed as the tomcat approached, rubbing his head gently on Ja’far’s hand.

“I think Smokey would do,” Ja’far said as Bella rubbed her head against Smokey’s neck.

Ja’far then stood up, closing the door behind him before setting his binder down on the coffee table in the living room.

He headed into the kitchen to refill Bella’s bowl, and he grabbed a smaller one to put Smokey’s food in.

Both cats were pawing at his legs as they watched him, and ran to their meals when he placed the bowls on the ground.

Ja’far checked the time. 4:56 pm, he had to get ready now.

He walked to his bedroom, the wooden floor creaking under his feet. He hated what Judar forced him to wear, it seemed more like what a stripper would wear than an assassin.

He pulled off his loose shirt, throwing it down onto the bed. His pants would stay, and so would his boots, but he had to pull on a see-through crop top and pull one side of his pants down to reveal the black sun branding.

He growled as he fastened a black satin choker around his neck, and added two earrings to his right ear. One through his ear, and the other around the outer ring of his ear, connected to the first one by a chain.

Both were hideous snakes, he had come to hate that reptile.

He saw a flash out of the corner of his eye, and saw his knives placed neatly in their sheaths on his nightstand.

A car passing by and cast its headlights bright shine onto the knives, causing it to glow.

He walked over and grabbed them, placing them neatly in his pockets before heading out.

The minute he petted Bella and Smokey goodbye for the night, he heard a knock at the door.

He groaned as he walked over to the door, opening to reveal the devil himself.

“Let’s get going,” Judar growled, “I’m not waiting forever for you.”

Ja’far rolled his eyes as he walked out of his apartment, locking the door before walking down.

“What’s the gang we are meeting today?”

“Fog Troupe,” Judar replied, “They are trying to gain some of our territory and have agreed to have a meeting with us. I have also caught one of them meddling with drug runs.”

Ja’far just nodded as they walked down the street, the air contaminated with smoke.

Ja’far saw many others start to join them, recognizing the black sun on different parts of their body. The entire gang was assembling for once, ready for the meeting.

They crossed the road into an alleyway, seeing seven people standing across from them.

It was clear who had more power, with Judar having rounded up twelve other members of the gang.

His red eyes focused on two main people, two boys. One was a blonde, head rested in his palm as he watched them closely with his golden eyes. The other was a taller male, dark hair in dreads pulled back into a messy ponytail, his dark eyes focused on them as well.

“It seems our meeting was solid,” Judar said, Ja’far standing beside him. His appearance didn’t intimidate others, but his fighting style did.

“It always is,” the taller male said, “So, let’s get to our agreement.”

“Ah, ah, ah,” Judar said, waving a finger, “I’m not so sure we’ll even have an agreement yet.”

“So, introductions?” The blonde asked.

The other nodded, “I’m Cassim, leader of the Fog Troupe, and that’s Alibaba, my skilled fighter.”

The blonde waved a hand when his name was called.

Judar chuckled, “Judar, leader of the Black Suns, and that over there is my assassin, Ja’far. Don’t try to fuck with me or you’ll have a date with him that will surely end in bloodshed.”

Ja’far didn’t bat an eye, staring intently at the others.

They didn’t seem scared physically, but Ja’far saw the fearful look in Alibaba’s eyes as his golden eyes met Ja’far’s dark grey.

Judar chuckled, “So, about that drug runner your men tried to capture, what do you have to say about that?”

“That was your drug runner?” Alibaba asked, “She was in our territory, close to walking into yours, we merely tried to get her for being a trespasser.”

“So? She was trying to get from the dealer to me, which involves crossing through the territory you stole from us.”

The men behind Cassim growled when Judar chuckled, “Admit it, you stole that territory, spilling the blood of five of my men to get it.”

Alibaba stood up, dropping his cigarette onto the ground as he reached for his knife.

Ja’far noticed, and pulled out his, causing Alibaba to pull away from his knife.

“Ja’far, you’re scaring a lot of people,” Judar said, tracing a finger under Ja’far’s jawline.

“Judar, our agreement,” Cassim growled.

“I can only have one agreement, you give us the weapons you stole and give up the territory you stole. Move to another part of town, where you can be separate from us,” Judar said sternly.

“That’s not fair, this is our territory!”

“One we had first, we still stake claim to it. That is my agreement, leave it or take it.”

“Alibaba,” Cassim growled, and Alibaba surged forward with his knife.

Judar smirked, “Wrong move.”

Ja’far had his out already, and he blocked Alibaba by slashing his arm while also grabbing the wrist with the knife. He squeezed hard enough for Alibaba to release the knife in agony.

“I told you, what is our agreement? If we have one at all.”

Cassim watched Alibaba fall to the cold ground, grabbing his injured wrist.

“Fine,” Cassim said, “We’ll deliver the weapons at your headquarters, which everyone knows of.”

“Good, and then leave soon after that,” Judar said, motioning Ja’far to come towards him.

Ja’far walked towards him, staring into Judar’s red eyes.

“Let’s go,” Judar said, turning around and beginning to walk out of the alleyway, Ja’far following the gang.

“You did good, Ja’far,” Judar said as they headed to the warehouse, “But with your extended stays with Sinbad, I have to keep showing you who you belong to.”

Ja’far rolled his eyes, which angered Judar somewhat.

The gang split off once reaching the warehouse, Judar and Ja’far heading inside.

“Head to the bathroom and fill the tub, with sit in front of it,” Judar said as they entered the warehouse.

“Now.”

Ja’far nodded and headed to do as told, walking into the bathroom and turning on the faucet.

Judar slowly snuck up behind Ja’far, waiting until the bathtub was almost full before he quickly grabbed Ja’far’s head and submerged his head under.

Ja’far took in gulps of water instead of breath, unable to see anything in the murky water.

Judar smirked as Ja’far began to struggle, trying to release his head from the water’s grip.

Ja’far felt Judar shove his head deeper, and black started to cloud his vision as his lungs filled with water.

Then, everything went black.

Judar stopped the moment he felt Ja’far stop struggling and go limp, pulling the assassin out of the water.

Ja’far coughed up some water, proving he wasn’t dead, but he wasn’t fully conscious.

Judar huffed, “Hope that teaches you.”

Then, the black haired male walked out of the bathroom to take care of other things.

Ja’far just laid there for about twenty minutes, his mind swimming through memories and blackness before he finally started to wake up.

Ja’far felt nothing but anger, he was done with Judar’s abuse. He was going to fix it.

And erasing Judar seemed to be the only way.

He got up, swaying a bit before grabbing the knife from his pants.

He growled as he stormed out to find Judar.

The son of a bitch was smoking the day away, and he noticed Ja’far.

“Finally awake? Hope that taught you a lesson,” Judar said, before watching Ja’far race towards him with the knife.

Then all Ja’far saw was red.


	5. Discovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THERE IS SELF HARM IN THIS CHAPTER. LOOK FOR THE BOLDED ~~~ TO SKIP THE PART WHERE THE SELF HARM ENDS. IT STARTS AT THE SHOWER SCENE.
> 
> Other than that, please enjoy the newest chapter of WISC! I apologize for the lateness, and there are only three more chapters left before this fic is finished! Enjoy!

Ja’far panted, knife in his hand dripping blood. Who it belonged to was the nearly unrecognizable man laying on the couch.

Judar’s eyes were wide, surprised at what Ja’far had done. They were also lifeless. His body was bloodied, covered in crevices from the knife.

Ja’far had stabbed him viciously thirty seven times.

Blood was splattered everywhere. The floor, the walls, even the low lying ceiling. Ja’far hated the fucker and gave him a death that mirrored the shit he put his assassin through.

Some men rushed in, and stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Ja’far.

“You’re free now. This sick son of a bitch is dead, finally gone from your lives. Decide on a new leader, but I’m out of this hellhole,” Ja’far said, dead serious as he walked out.

The men knew not to mess with Ja’far, but all had scars from Judar. Ja’far did them a favor, but he wanted to stay alone.

He wanted to go solo.

And that was what he was going to do.

The white haired male headed for the door, not looking back at what he had done.

It was over. His abuse was over.

Judar was gone for good.

Ja’far walked back to his apartment, knowing the blood on his body might arouse suspicion but no one was out.

Smokey and Bella became alarmed at the smell of blood, mewing constantly the second Ja’far opened the door.

They followed him, pawing at his legs as he navigated through his apartment to the bathroom. He needed a fresh shower to get the stench of blood off him.

 He entered the bathroom and turned the shower head in the bathtub on, then began to nearly rip his blood soaked clothes off.

They clung to his body, red streaks decorating his pale skin as the clothes came off. Blood had soaked through them, meaning Ja’far would have to clean them harder than the others.

He began to take off his soaked clothes, having slight difficulty with them.

He sighed as he placed them on the white tile, seeing small droplets of blood on the tile. It was a striking color against the peaceful white.

Then Ja’far got into the tub, watching as the blood flowed down the drain like a scene out of _Psycho_. It kept flowing, almost like it was still in a person’s veins.

Without thinking, Ja’far reached over for his razor, ripping the blades out with some hardship.

Then, he ran the sharp blade over his wrist, blood bubbling to the surface before spilling over the pale skin. It was a deep crimson. Relaxing, seeing the red waterfall drip into the drain.

Ja’far could feel only pleasure with each cut. More blood. More excitement in his veins.

_God he was sick._

_So fucking **sick**._

He then put down the razor and started to clean the rest of the blood off his body as if he hadn’t just been cutting himself.

**~~~~~~~~~**

The once caked strands of white hair were now snowy white.

He started to look like a normal person, not a psychopathic killer.

The blood streamed down his arms from the multiple cuts he made.

Ja’far sighed as he finished, then turned the water off. He immediately ran to the first aid kit he kept below the sink, and ripped it open.

He grabbed gauze and antibacterial gel. He rubbed the gel over the cuts and then wrapped gauze around it. Two layers of it.

He hoped the bleeding would stop soon.

It stung slightly, but Ja’far wasn’t fazed by it. He picked up his bloodied clothes and hurried to hide them in the washing machine before the blood started to stain the floor.

He ran to his room, naked, and found a pair of clothes he could wear.

An oversized hoodie, some knee-length, brown shorts, and his boxers.

He headed to his closet and grabbed some rags, walking to the bathroom to wet them.

He placed them in the sink and turned the faucet on, looking down at Bella, who watched him curiously.

He wetted the rags and turned the faucet off, squeezing out the excess water before bending down and cleaning up the blood.

Ja’far groaned as he moved the rag back and forth across the bloodied tile, the rags gaining a red tint from the blood.

After he was done, he put the rags in the washing machine with his bloodied clothes, and made sure to turn the bathroom light off.

He didn’t want to pay a big electric bill.

As he walked to the kitchen, Bella and Smokey following behind him, he heard his phone vibrate.

The teen perked up and walked over to where it sat on the coffee table, looking at the lock screen to see a text from Sinbad.

‘We’re going out to a night club tonight, wanna join?’

It was very suggestive, and Ja’far was glad he cleaned off the blood. He sighed as he opened his phone and started texting back.

‘Sure, what time?’

‘Club opens at 9, I’ll pick you up around 8:30-ish?’

‘Sounds good, should I wear anything specific?’

‘No, not unless you want to put on a show for me~’

Ja’far huffed and rolled his eyes, typing in another messaged as he checked the time. It was 6:27 pm.

‘Just pick me up at my apartment at 8:30 or close to that.’

‘Okay, baby. See you soon.’

Ja’far put his phone down as he walked to the kitchen to fix Bella and Smokey some food. Their food and water bowls were empty.

Ja’far grabbed the small bag of cat food and scooped some into two bowls, placing them on the floor. Bella and Smokey raced to the bowls and started eating, and Ja’far fixed them some water before heading to his room.

He walked over to his dresser and found some clothes suitable for a night at a club.

A black crop top with the words BITE ME written in white, bold letters on it, some very short black leather shorts with tears in it, and he decided to tease by adding some black, lacy underwear to it.

He knew he wanted to have piercings and picked out some from a box in his dresser. Silver spikes for the outside of his ear, and a small crescent moon piercing on each ear.

He found a choker that had letters on it, and spelled out KITTY. Judar had gotten it as a humiliation weapon but Ja’far found it rather fun with other partners. He found tons of black bracelets and a silver ring with an emerald on it.

He stole it from a jewelry store, and thought the simple design was gorgeous.

He found some knee high stockings that went with his underwear, and smirked. Oh was Sinbad going to get a treat tonight. He found his black boots and then went to put everything on.

Ja’far realized how much thought he was putting into everything. Was he falling for Sinbad?

Was he that fucking insane?

He shook his head as he finished getting dressed, then checked the time.

7:56 pm. He got done a bit too quickly.

He grabbed his phone from the living room and texted Sinbad.

‘I’m ready now. Got a bit too eager prettying myself up.’

He waited for a minute or two before he saw Sinbad was replying.

‘Oh? You getting all dolled up for me? I’ll be over soon.’

Ja’far bit his lip as he looked at himself in the mirror. It screamed prostitute, but he wanted to spend the first night of complete and utter freedom being happy.

As if he could ever be happy anymore.

He placed the bracelets over his bandaged arm so they could hide it. He didn’t want Sinbad to find out about anything. He knew the murders, he knew Ja’far had a black sun tattooed on his hip.

One glimpse of those bloodied clothes.

One fucking glimpse.

And Ja’far is done for.

He then sat on the couch, looking through various pictures on his phone.

His phone had changed. Once it didn’t have any pictures, now it has pictures he took with him and Sinbad and sneaky photos of him that Sinbad took.

He decided to turn on the T.V, and that’s when he hears sirens.

Police.

And they were headed for the warehouse.

He looked outside his window to see the cars and their flashing red and blue lights travel down the road to the scene.

He was glad he was leaving soon, so he wouldn’t have to deal with the police.

But Ja’far decided to grab some of his clothing Judar forced him to wear and put it in the washing machine with his bloodied clothes so they can hide it. He grabbed a bottle of fragrance spray and sprayed it around, masking the smell of blood.

When he put the bottle down, he heard a knock at the door.

“Ja’far?” said the familiar voice of Sinbad from behind the door.

Ja’far smirked and grabbed his phone before walking to the front door and opening it. Sinbad’s golden eyes went a little wide and his mouth was agape at his look.

Then he smirked and his eyes became half-lidded, letting out a small whistle, “Well, look at you. You’re fucking gorgeous.”

Ja’far smirked, walking over and placing his hand against Sinbad’s nearly exposed chest, “I could say the same for you.”

Sinbad had his hair pinned up, but one long, purple lock was braided down his back. He had two black pins to keep his bangs to one side, and it looked very well done.

He had a black, bottom lip piercing, three black ring piercings on his left eyebrow, one silver ball on the bridge of his nose, and Ja’far could see a the hint of a tongue piercing in his mouth.

Now Sinbad never changed out those long, obnoxious hoop earrings, but Ja’far wished he would never change them. They were there, dangling beside his face.

Sinbad’s attire was more reminiscent of street wear than club wear. A tight, nearly see through tank top that outlined his abs and had a low cut to where the top of his chest was nearly completely exposed. He had a black leather jacket on over that and had black jeans with some black boots.

Sinbad leaned down and locked Ja’far’s lips with his, giving him a kiss before pulling away.

“Shall we get going?” He asked, Ja’far smirking.

“I would very much appreciate that,” Ja’far said, following Sinbad down the steps from his apartment after locking his apartment door.

Sinbad’s car was as shiny as ever, the black Porsche visibly cleaned. Not a speck of dirt on it.

Sinbad unlocked the car, which flashed its lights and let out a small honk as it unlocked.

Ja’far walked over to the passenger side and got in, Sinbad walking around the car to get on the driver’s seat.

Sinbad put the key in the ignition and drove out of the parking lot, heading onto the road and turned up the radio.

“So, everyone else is going to be there?” Ja’far asked, looking over at Sinbad.

The purple haired man nodded, “Yes, it’s party night for us.”

Ja’far smiled as they drove out of the rundown city and into the bustling downtown.

People were walking down the sidewalks in groups, talking and laughing as they enjoyed the night.

Sinbad smirked as he drove through the city, stealing glances at Ja’far, who looked infatuated with the nightlife.

Almost like he had never seen it before.

The flashing lights of signs and traffic lights, the noises of people laughing, the beating of music from inside the club not too far away now.

Sinbad turned a corner and the club was lit up. People were waiting in line, the lights were flashing from the signs, and the booming music was creating rumbles in their chest.

He pulled into a parking space and stopped the engine, smirking, “We’re here.”

Ja’far smirked as he opened the door and got out, Sinbad following suite as they headed for the door.

Sinbad locked his car as they reached the bouncer, who took one look at Sinbad and let him and Ja’far on in. Apparently being someone who had lots of income from an unknown source (possibly drug dealing and weapons dealing) made him very important.

Upon entering through the doors, it was a long hall. The music was muffled but the beating of the bass nearly shook the floor. The hall had black lights lining the space between the ceiling and walls, creating a feeling of excitement and anticipation as they neared the entrance.

Sinbad opened the door and the music became much louder. Lights flashed and people danced on the dance floor. Some innocent, some dirty, some plain crazy. The bar was packed with people ordering drinks, many alcoholic drinks in so many different colors.

Ja’far turned to his left to see lounges with people gathered around tables with drinks. Others sat at high chair tables with cigarettes and drinks.

Sinbad tugged Ja’far along to signal he was heading somewhere. Ja’far followed beside him as they walked towards one of the larger lounges.

Everyone surrounded the table, which sat in the middle of the circular lounge.

Masrur and Drakon were sitting beside each other, looking up when Sinbad approached them. Hinahoho was standing up beside the lounge, looking over at the two. Yamuraiha and Sharrkan were bickering but more quietly, and surprisingly sitting next to each other. Pisti was giggling at the two while Spartos drank, watching the others.

“Hey”, Sinbad said as he sat down at the lounge, Ja’far sitting on his lap. Sinbad chuckled and wrapped an arm around Ja’far, resting his hand on Ja’far’s thigh.

Everyone greeted them, then Sharrkan piped up, “I can order another round of drinks, and apparently Pisti brought some of her latest steals.”

Ja’far chuckled, knowing the seemingly innocent girl had brought some drugs with her. He was sure that he would not be able to walk properly after the night was over, either from the alcohol, drug effects, or something else entirely.

Pisti smiled as she pulled out her purse and emptied its contents. Bags of drugs, in all types. Powder, pills, syringes. Nearly everyone gave a good laugh as Sharrkan pulled over one of the waiters and ordered an entire round of drinks.

The music pounded in Ja’far’s chest and ears, nearly drowning out all other sounds. He could hear the chatter around him, he could feel Sinbad’s index finger tapping against his thigh in rhythm to the beat, he could hear Sharrkan pop a pill and drink it down with a beer.

It was just so relaxing. So different from what he was used to.

No smell of blood, no sound of gunshots, no stench of gunpowder, and no fear. Ja’far didn’t feel afraid, he felt safe and warm.

He didn’t know what had happened to him, how his once broken and insane self had turned calm and social.

Ja’far felt his stomach tighten slightly as he looked to the darkness of the club, where the light didn’t hit. It crawled across the walls, heading towards him.

His breathing accelerated. Had his demons followed him here?

It crawled closer and closer, it’s dark tendrils reaching for him.

He gripped onto Sinbad, hand shaking slightly. It laughed, and almost grabbed him. Oh god, he was going to die here wasn’t he? God no, just go away. Please, no-!

Sinbad gently pulled Ja’far close to him, running his fingers through his snowy white hair. “Easy,” he whispered into his ear, “Deep breaths.”

Ja’far leaned against Sinbad’s collarbone as he calmed himself down, hearing Sinbad’s faint heartbeat.

Sinbad reached for the pile of drugs on the table and grabbed one pill, “Ja’far, take this.”

Ja’far nodded, not really caring. He took many different drugs when he was a minor, mainly as a past time.

Ja’far opened his mouth and Sinbad placed the pill on his tongue, then Sinbad grabbed one of the shots and handed it to Ja’far.

He grabbed it and drank down the pill, sighing as he leaned against Sinbad again.

The others were drinking away, laughing and acting like this was their final night alive. Sinbad gently cupped Ja’far’s face and kissed him gently, Ja’far moving to straddle Sinbad’s lap and kissed him back rather deeply.

Sinbad smirked and bit Ja’far’s lower lip, causing Ja’far to gasp in the kiss and Sinbad the chance to shove his tongue in the other’s mouth.

It’s like they forgot they were still in the night club, and Sinbad grabbed Ja’far’s ass as Ja’far wrapped his arms around Sinbad’s neck.

“E-hem,” Yamuraiha creates her throat, “If you two are that fucking horny, go to the bathroom and do it in one of those stalls.”

Sinbad just stuck his middle finger up in the air, not breaking the deep kiss as Ja’far started to moan.

He started to grind himself against Sinbad’s growing erection, but then he pulled away when Sinbad’s hand accidentally pulled down one side of his shorts.

And his black sun tattoo was exposed.

“Sinbad,” he breathed out, pulling his shorts back up, “Bathroom now.”

Sinbad smirked, allowing Ja’far to get off his lap and lead him to the bathrooms. He knew that these night clubs always had glory holes in the sides of the stalls.

~~

But unbeknownst to them, a pair of red eyes had located them, and had gotten a glimpse of Ja’far’s tattoo.

“Ja’far,” Kouen said, watching the two head for the bathrooms from the couch. Kouha and Kougyoku we’re enjoying their time, chatting and drinking. Koumei had opted to stay home, and he did.

He sighed, “Who would have known it was you all along?”

~~

Sinbad pulled Ja’far into one of the stalls and locked the door, “God, holy fuck.”

He pressed his knee against Ja’far’s crotch and heard a moan emit from him. Sinbad smirked, watching Ja’far’s face flush a deep red as he felt arousal course through him.

“My fucking god,” he said as he began to undo Ja’far’s shorts, but Ja’far grabbed his hand.

“Let me help you first, after all,” Ja’far flicked out his tongue, “I have a tongue piercing.”

“I do too,” Sinbad, raising one eyebrow.

“But I give a better blowjob,” Ja’far teased, “But if you want to test me, you can try the glory hole in the wall to your left.”

Sinbad looked over and yep there was a glory hole, but no one was occupying the other stall.

“No one is there,” Sinbad said, before Ja’far got onto his knees. He looked up at him and held out his tongue before undoing Sinbad’s jeans.

Sinbad leaned against the wall, running his fingers through Ja’far’s hair. His breaths were getting harder, becoming almost pants as Ja’far trailed a finger down his clothed erection.

“Fucking hurry up,” Sinbad growled, making Ja’far smirk and pull out his length. Ja’far noticed one new addition to Sinbad’s collect of piercings.

“You got your dick pierced?”

“Yeah.”

“Looks hot.”

“Just suck it already, Ja’far, stop delaying this.”

Ja’far smirked as he flicked his tongue at the head, before trailing his tongue down Sinbad’s erection. Once he finished, he went back up to the head and took it into his mouth.

Sinbad groaned and bucked a little when the pierced head of his length was surrounded by the wet heat of Ja’far’s mouth.

He could feel Ja’far’s tongue piercing, a cold silver ball against his erection.

Ja’far started to swallow him down, looking up at Sinbad as he continued on. Sinbad groaned, biting his lip.

“Fuck, Ja’far. You’re so good with your mouth,” Sinbad said, encouraging him.

Ja’far smirked, continuing on with swallowing Sinbad down, making sure to run his piercing along the other’s length.

Sinbad leaned against the wall, knees threatening to buckle as he continued to feel the piercing. It was nearly madness for him, feeling wet heat on his length and also the cold silver.

He bucked his hips again, his length going deeper down Ja’far’s throat.

The piercing on the head sometimes collided with Ja’far’s teeth, so Ja’far tried to tuck them behind his lips to avoid any more collisions.

Ja’far almost gagged, but didn’t. He slowly slid his mouth off and flicked his tongue at the head.

This drove Sinbad almost insane. He grabbed Ja’far’s head and forced him back down on his cock.

He let out a string of apologies, only for Ja’far to raise a finger to silence him.

Ja’far continued on, swallowing Sinbad down and using his piercing as more of a teasing device than a sexual one.

Sinbad felt his stomach grow tight, his hips bucking more and his knees shaking. He was getting close. He grabbed a handful of Ja’far’s hair as he moaned louder.

“F-Fuck, I’m close... ngh,” Sinbad moaned, Ja’far bobbing his head in a quick motion to send Sinbad over the edge.

It only took ten seconds.

Sinbad moaned loudly, bending over as he forced Ja’far to stay on his cock. His moans turned into pants as he reached his climax.

Ja’far was expecting this reaction, and with Sinbad’s cock down his throat, all his release went down his throat without protest.

Ja’far felt the pressure on his head vanish and he pulled off, looking up at Sinbad.

The man was now a flushed, panting mess. His mouth was open, letting out hot breaths as he struggled to regain himself.

Ja’far smirked, “Too much?” Sinbad chuckled, but it almost sounded like a cough, “Not in the slightest.”

Ja’far got up and gave Sinbad a quick kiss, pulling away after merely two seconds, “We need to get back to the others, and make sure to zip yourself up.”

Sinbad shoved his now limp cock back into his his pants and zipping them back up, then headed out with Ja’far into the club.

The rest of the night was a blur to Ja’far. He drank so much, ingested and inhaled so many drugs.

The entire rest of the night was a mess of touches, sloppy kisses, the taste of alcohol, the feeling of a pill going down his throat, loud music, and flashing lights.

He woke up the next morning in Sinbad’s bed, the other male’s arm wrapped around his waist.

Sinbad was fast asleep, the sun’s rays were blaring through the curtains. The room was shrouded in a hue, and Ja’far smiled as he wrapped his arms around Sinbad’s torso.

It was a Saturday, they could rest all they wanted.

Sinbad groaned softly, pulling Ja’far closer to himself in his sleep. Ja’far chuckled only slightly, before he felt his legs start to cramp.

He slowly slid out of bed and started to walk around, and he realized Sinbad left his underwear and stockings on.

Ja’far groaned as he walked over to his stuff, which was in a black bag. He rummaged through it and found his phone, checking the time before walking downstairs to get something to eat.

It was about 10 in the morning, and with how much they drank last night, Sinbad wouldn’t be up for a while.

Upon entering the kitchen, Ja’far went to the bag of bread to fix him some toast.

Then, his eyes caught the familiar glint of a knife. It was a very sharp knife, sitting in a knife block.

He walked over to it, grabbing the handle and pulling it out. It hadn’t been used at all, no marks on the sharp edge.

Ja’far watched the world from the corner of his eyes darken, the only highlighted path being the one to Sinbad’s room.

His feet started walking on their own, his hand shifting to hold the knife with the point downward.

The albino walked up the stairs and into Sinbad’s room. His breathing accelerated as he got onto the bed, the mattress dipping underneath his knees.

He raised the knife, looking down at Sinbad, still fast asleep and unaware to the danger right in front of him.

Before Ja’far could shove the knife downward, he threw himself back and ran down the stairs. He shoved the knife back into the knife block and sat on the floor, curling his knees into his chest.

~~~

Sinbad groaned as he heard the sound of someone racing down the stairs.

He saw Ja’far was gone and he yawned, stretching as he got out of the bed. His long, violet hair was out of its party style, hanging down his back and reaching his knees.

He was still in his boxers as he walked down the stairs, “...Ja’far?”

Sinbad turned to his right to see the said male on the kitchen floor, curled up into a ball.

“Hey, everything okay?” Sinbad asked as he approached him, helping Ja’far up.

Ja’far clung to him, remaining silent. His white hair was very messy, and his pale body was trembling.

“Easy,” Sinbad said, wrapping his arm around Ja’far’s waist and using his other hand to stroke Ja’far’s hair.

He then used both arms to lift Ja’far up and wrap his legs around his waist, proceeding to carry him to the living room and lay him down on the couch.

Ja’far turned to lay on his side, resting his head on the pillow.

“All that fun last night must’ve worked you up,” Sinbad said, running his hand down Ja’far’s back before he got up to fix breakfast.

The violet haired man grabbed some eggs out of the fridge, then he grabbed some milk.

He grabbed a frying pan and placed it on the stove, turning the heat on to between middle and hot before grabbing a can of spray and spraying down the pan.

Sinbad kept glancing at Ja’far to make sure he was okay.

Once the pan was hot enough, he started cracking the eggs. He was going to make an omelet for himself and just scrambled eggs for Ja’far.

Once finished, he poured a glass of milk and brought the plate over to Ja’far. He set it down on the coffee table and set the glass down beside it, “Just eat something, okay?”

Ja’far nodded, and Sinbad sighed, noting this was unusual behavior from the other male.

Sinbad sat down on the couch, Ja’far sitting up to eat his breakfast.

Ja’far wasn’t saying a thing, and that got Sinbad worried. What was wrong with him?

“Ja’far, talk to me. This isn’t how you act,” Sinbad said, looking at Ja’far who ate his breakfast in silence.

Ja’far mumbled something, but Sinbad was unable to hear what he said.

Sinbad leaned in closer and Ja’far turned to look at him. With a blank stare, the white haired male said in a monotone voice, “I’m tired, okay?”

Sinbad nodded, backing out of Ja’far’s personal space before getting up to get his omelet.

Ja’far ate slowly, drinking down the milk. He looked over at Sinbad, watching the other walk back over with his breakfast.

“You planning to stay here for the weekend?” Sinbad asked, to which Ja’far nodded. “Yes, but I have two cats at my apartment. If I’m staying here for the weekend, we need to go get them.”

Sinbad hummed, “We can drive over there and get them, I don’t mind two cats walking around the house.”

Ja’far smiled and finished eating, taking his plate to the kitchen.

As he did that, Sinbad got up and followed him. He wrapped his arms around Ja’far’s waist, but Ja’far’s mind had a different message.

_Trapped_.

Ja’far’s world shifted from Sinbad’s kitchen to the warehouse. His body shook before the small flashback ended.

Sinbad kissed Ja’far’s neck gently, “We’ll leave soon to go get your cats.”

Ja’far hummed in response, and Sinbad smiled. He kissed him softly before heading up to get dressed.

Ja’far yawned, now feeling the slight hangover in his head. He had gotten drunk so many times that he barely felt a hangover anymore.

The albino then headed upstairs to get dressed too. He walked into the room and found Sinbad half dressed, just in black jeans.

He was currently getting on a black shirt, which was tight. Then he reached for the hair tie on the dresser and started to put his hair up in a ponytail.

Ja’far grabbed his clothes from the black bag, and proceeded to get dressed. Both males were silent, not making any eye contact.

“I’ll be in the car,” Ja’far heard Sinbad say as he left the room.

Ja’far came down five minutes later, dressed and ready to go. He walked outside and got into the car, and Sinbad pulled out of the driveway.

The taller male seemed to have memorized where Ja’far lived, as he drove without directions.

Ja’far looked out the window, watching the scenery pass by. Then, the lively town was replaced with the ruins of his neighborhood.

Sinbad turned a corner, seeing yellow crime scene tape blocking off a warehouse at the end of the street.

From the quick glimpse he got of the scene, there was a body covered by a white tarp. A murder.

Then, Sinbad refocused himself on the road and saw Ja’far’s apartment complex appearing ahead.

“I’ll go get the cats, just wait outside okay?” Ja’far said, unbuckling his seatbelt and getting out of the car when Sinbad put it into park.

Sinbad watched him, seeing the albino walk up the stairs and enter his apartment. He exited the small apartment with a calico in one arm and a gray in the other.

Ja’far walked to the car, opening the passenger side door and climbing in.

“You can set them on your lap,” Sinbad said, helping Ja’far buckle his seatbelt. The two cats were peaceful in his lap, curled with each other against his stomach.

Sinbad put the car in forward and started to head back to his house.

“Since tomorrow is Sunday, is there anything you wish to do?” Sinbad asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

“Relaxing would be the best option,” Ja’far said, “But I also have to go and get some more food for the cats.”

Sinbad nodded.

It was only twenty minutes later that they got to Sinbad’s house, and the two settled in with the cats nicely.

Sunday was no different. Relaxing, shopping, and the sex at night.

But Monday, everything changed.

~~~

Free period had just begun. Sinbad gathered papers from the classes for upcoming tests and Ja’far was reading in the library.

Ja’far looked up from his book to see Kouen staring at him, and Kouen motioned him to follow him.

Setting down his book gently, Ja’far got up and walked over to Kouen.

The red haired male led him to the bathroom, and Ja’far grew suspicious.

“Why are you leading me here? What is it you want? A good fuck?”

Kouen shoved him against the wall, pulling down the side of his jeans to reveal the black sun tattoo.

Ja’far’s breath hitched in his throat, and he almost growled when Kouen spoke again.

“You’re the serial killer, the tattoo is unmistakable.”

Ja’far had been **_discovered_**.


End file.
